Depravity and Love
by BrokenSubjectMatter
Summary: Cathlene moves to Japan to live with her father, the head of the mafia. As she learns about her father and everything that was a lie in her life she also begins to fall in love with someone she's forbidden too. After her life gets dangerous two certain club members risk everything to help her out. Rating subject to change. OC & Mori
1. A New Me

**Technically this isn't my first fanfiction but I never finished my first one/it is still in progress but I came up with this idea and I really like it. I wanted to make a character that was the main focus of the story, not a secondary (like) one. I understand that the names don't necessarily match but what the hell, I can do what I want. So anyone, enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: (even though it hasn't even really appeared yet) I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Me

My name was Mila Whitley and I am sixteen years old. I lived with my mother, she owned the largest chain of gyms in America. My father is the head of the Yakuza, Japan's mafia.

I grew up in Texas with my mother. She wasn't there very often since she was off at one of her gyms or an interview or pretty much anywhere that wasn't home. Because of this I grew up pretty much alone. Making friends wasn't really my thing and I wasn't allowed to have people over to the mansion.

My mother moved to America when she was pregnant with me to protect me. My father and her had divorced for my safety so that when I was born I would be given her maiden name. It was his demand. He didn't want me to grow up in a gang family, exposed to terrible things.

I was born August 19, 1990, three months after my mother had moved to Texas. At age five I began Tae Kwon Do and at age seven I began Jiu Jitsu. By the time I was twelve I had mastered both of them. I was also the track star at my school and was running marathons at age thirteen. Every day after school my personal trainer Julia brought me to the gym, on a hike or run, or the dojo. Every other weekend she would take me out shooting. I was also taught Japanese, which I was told that I needed to master in able to talk to my dad occasionally over the phone.

.

Two weeks ago my mom sat me down in our huge living room.

"Mila, I need to tell you something." She had a pained look on her face.

"You know how I forced you to do so many athletic things when you were younger?"

"Yes mother"

"It was training. In two weeks you are going to go live with your father."

"What?" I didn't understand what was going on.

"When I was pregnant with you your father had me move to America to protect you. He wanted you to grow up in safety while you learned to protect yourself. This is why I made you learn and master martial arts along with learning how to shoot. All of this was to make sure you were physically fit and would be able to survive in Japan."

I sat there, my mouth open in shock, still unable to fully process everything.

"You are going to move to Japan to live with your father. I'm not going to go with you but I made sure that you would get good schooling. You are going to go to Ouran High School. It's a private school that I know you will be able to get a good education at."

"I suggest you make sure your Japanese is flawless before you leave." She said and walked away.

The day before I left I was told that I would not go by Mina Whitley anymore. My new name was Cathlene Hirayama, the latter being my father's last name. I didn't understand why I would be going by a different name but I knew that questioning my mother wasn't a good idea.

.

Today I stand in the airport waiting for my flight to Japan as Cathlene Hirayama. Mila Whitley was gone.


	2. Reasons Why

**Here's the second chapter to Depravity and Love, I hope it's as good as the first one. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm typing this in the dark and I'm kind of tired and I can't see my keyboard. Oh well**

**Even though it still hasn't really appeared yet, disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reasons Why

I was tired and very stiff after my flight. As I walked out of the gate and into the airport I stumbled over my feet. 'Great, my first few steps in the country and I'm already tripping.'

"Cathlene!" I heard my new name being yelled. I snapped my head to the right, the way the sound seemed to be coming from. I heard it again and this time saw a man waving his arms, trying to get my attention. As I walked toward him, I gawked at his appearance. He was wearing a suit but it appeared shiny and as I walked closer I could see a tattoo snaking up his neck. 'Who is this man?'

"Cathlene" the man said again, this time in a normal voice as he reached out his arms to hug me. I quickly backed away as he walked towards me, trying to hug me.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding unnaturally cold.

Laughing he said "I forgot you've never met me. Cathlene, I'm your father" this time just reaching his hand out for a handshake. 'This man was the head of the mafia. He was one of, if not the man most feared in Japan. What?'

"Father?" I asked as I shook his hand. He nodded his head enthusiastically. "It's nice to finally meet you" I said, replacing the hesitant look on my face with a smile.

"Let's go get your bags" he said, beginning to walk towards the baggage claim. As he did I noticed the four or five guys he had standing behind him, all of them followed him, staying at a close but respectful distance. 'Weird'

As we walked to the baggage claim he talked about his mansion and my room and the school I was going too.

"Ouran is a very nice school, strictly for the rich as they are the only ones able to afford it. You will get a fine education there."

"I'm excited about starting at a new school" I replied, not lying. I hated my old school, stupid Texans with their accents and cowboy boots and hats. I might have grown up in Texas but I didn't like it. At all.

"So your mother said that you were very good at both Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu."

I nodded my head, "Yes, I won my state's championships three years in a row. Granted Texas wasn't really full of people interested in martial arts but still."

"Good, that's good. You will definitely need those skills. Once you get settled in I can bring you to the best dojo in Japan, where you can train even more."

"That sounds great, thank you." I really do like Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu. I could get my anger out and forget about everything else. They have definitely taught me focus, which I needed. I tended to drift off a lot, which I was doing now.

"They're this hideous colour yellow but they're required so I bought you one"

"I'm so sorry, could you please repeat that."

"Oh sorry, was I talking too fast? I said that I bought you a school uniform, they're these yellow dresses and they aren't very pretty at all. But they are required so I got you one."

He did talk very fast. Before I could reply we had reached the baggage claim.

I pointed to my suitcases, "That one is mine, and that one, and those two, and that one."

He laughed, "You definitely are your mother's daughter, you pack a lot." He then signaled to the men standing behind us and told them to grab the bags.

"I could have grabbed one" I said, I felt bad making people do stuff for me.

"It's okay, they work for me, they should be doing that for my daughter. You know Cathlene, you're going to be the first female head of the Yakuza."

"What?"

"Were you not told? You will become the next head of the Yakuza once I retire."

"No I wasn't aware of this. I do look forward to learning everything." I am to be the head of the Yakuza. Me. What. The. Hell

He began to ramble on and on about what he did and everything. I tuned him out and thought everything over. Wow. I never knew my life would change like this when I moved to Japan. No less I didn't expect it to change so fast. As I became aware of my surroundings I realized we had walked up to a white limo. My father held open the door and I climbed in.

Holy shit. I knew that my family was rich but we didn't have limos in Texas, or personal drivers and men that followed us everywhere to do everything they are told.

"Let's go home" he said to me, also a cue for the chauffer to start driving,

"Father, why am I going by Cathlene Hirayama now?"

"Well we had you go by Mila Whitley when you were in America so that no one could target you, which is why you grew up there. Cathlene Hirayama is really your legal name. I'm sorry that this was kept a secret until now, but it was dangerous for you to know your real name. Now that you're older and able to protect yourself I told your mother to tell you your real name and to send you to Japan."

I didn't respond but I nodded my head. So my name has been a lie my whole life. I wonder what else I know to be true actually isn't.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, that that wasn't as good as the first one, I know. You****'re also wondering why her dad is so nice.**

**And is that foreshadowing at the end? You will see.**

**Oh and I do not mean to offend anyone from Texas btw. Just adding to the story.**


	3. My New Life

**So this chapter is more of just details, what her new home looks like. You also begin to learn about how her father actually is. **

**Disclaimer: (even though it still hasn't appeared) I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (it appears next chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 3: My New Life

"Welcome home" my father said as we pulled up to the mansion.

Breathtaking didn't even begin to describe it. It was huge. Think big, bigger than big. It had a classical design, two wings breaking off from the front. Despite its classical design it was built out of glass and granite. Very modern and very beautiful.

The front of the mansion was perfectly framed by a gorgeous garden. Huge cherry blossom trees ran along the driveway, which was long enough to be called a road.

As we stepped out of the limo I stood there and looked around. Paths trailed along the yard. Flowers were everywhere, trees, and fountains. I figured I could look around for a year and still not see everything.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to look around. Wait until you see your room, the view is amazing." My father ushered me up the stone steps and into the house.

The entryway was huge. The ceilings seemed to never end and everything was open. To one side was a living room filled with plush couches, a giant TV covering one of the walls. The other side showed a huge library. I was going to have a lot of fun in there.

"This is gorgeous" I exclaimed. 'How much money did he have?'

"Thank you, my library is my pride and joy. Now come one." he was awfully excited to show me my room.

He dragged me up a huge spiral staircase which sat slightly to the left, right out of the library. We passed two floors before stopping.

"Now close your eyes" he said. Slowly we walked forward, through a door.

"Now open!"

Oh my god. My room was huge, it looked like the whole top floor. The wall in front of me was one huge window. I walked forward. I could see the whole yard from here. The gorgeous trees and the gardens and paths. Beautiful couldn't even cover it.

"Now your mom said that you liked reading, so you have access to the library anytime you want. The kitchen is on the first floor past the front room. You'll find the dining room to the right. Dinner is at eight, so have fun and explore until then." He said smiling and left.

Looking around, my room was even better than it appeared before. Someone had brought up my bags. They were sitting in front of a door. Opening it I realized it was my closet.

"This is bigger than my room at home" I said to myself. There were shelves which held plenty of shoes and many of the rows were already filled with clothes. I guess he bought me clothes too.

I walked around and looked through my clothes. A good majority of them were black and tight. Why?

Walking out of the closet and looking around I saw a huge bed was against one wall. A black comforter and pillows covered it. 'What's with all the black?'

There was a desk with a laptop sitting against one wall. Another wall was covered with a bookshelf which was stocked with, my favourite books? How was he getting all this information about me? My size, my favourite books.

I walked over to another door to find a bathroom. It was bigger than two of my closets combined. A vanity was stocked with makeup and beauty products. I had a huge Jacuzzi tub. 'Definitely going to put that to use later.'

There was a door in the bathroom and I found that it connected to my closet. Fuck yeah.

Looking up at a clock on the wall I was that it was seven. 'I've got time to kill.'

A few minutes later I sat in the Jacuzzi tub. It was great, especially after a long flight. When I reluctantly got out I realized I could go try on some of my new clothes.

.

At eight I ran down the stairs in a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Calmly I walked into the dining room and sat down.

"So how do you like your room Cathlene?" my father asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's amazing! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it. I had asked your mother what size your clothes were so I could buy some for you. I also asked her what your favourite books were so I could put them up in your room for you. I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all! Thank you!" 'Was my father really this cool?'

A few servants brought out our food. 'This is so different than home.'

"So I wanted to talk to you about a few things Cathlene"

"Yes father"

"At school everyone is likely going to know who you are but I really want you to look the part. I have to keep up my reputation and that includes making sure my children, well child, is well known to everyone and carries the family name proudly."

'What?' "What would you like me to do?"

"Well first off, even though you are required the yellow dress for school you also need to wear tights. I would like you to wear a pair of black tights, you'll find some in your closet. I also don't want you wearing the mary janes they suggest the girls to wear. I hear they are very uncomfortable and they are quiet ugly. I bought you a nice pair of combat boots, please wear those."

"Yes father" 'He really wants me to stick out.'

We stayed silent for a few minutes as we ate. I looked up from my food to find him staring at me.

"While your hair is very pretty, black hair is all too common."

'I liked my hair, what is he going to make me do?'

"I would like you to change that, you could either cut it short and make it different or keep it long and dye it a different colour. Preferably red, my favourite colour. It does make a statement."

'But. I don't want to do anything about my hair.'

"Yes father, I'll dye it red later if you would like"

"Good, that's what I want to hear. I bought you red hair dye already, you'll find it in one of the drawers in your bathroom. I'll send a maid up later to help you."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you."

"I'm very happy to hear how willing you are to do these things for me. We are going to get along very well. Now if you will please excuse me, I'm going to go up to my office. It's on the second floor if you need me."

"Yes father, thank you for the meal."

He nodded and walked off.

He wants me to stick out. A lot. That's going to screw me over at school. I already have trouble making friends, I don't want people to think I'm weird. I didn't have a choice though, I wanted my father to like me, I needed to do what he asked.

I took a deep breath and walked up to my room.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is kind of boring. I tried not to make it so much like a big list but that's all it really is. But it was needed. Next chapter she begins school at Ouran! Yay!**

**I appreciate any reviews I get, thank you ^.^**


	4. My First Day

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I guess because I have so many ideas that it's hard to keep them all straight and not give away everything in one chapter and yep. But Cathlene meets the host club in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 4: My First Day

I stood in my closet and pulled on my hideous yellow dress. It looked even worse on, father was right. After jumping around for a while I finally managed to get on my black tights. They had runs purposely and artfully put in them, along with some rips. They felt weird, I have never worn tights before. The combat boots he bought for me were really cute and surprisingly, really comfortable. I would have to thank him for them later.

I stood there for a minute and looked at my appearance in the mirror that covered the wall. My beautiful black hair was gone and was replaced by a striking red colour. I didn't think I would have liked it but I did. It didn't really match the dress but it stood out. That was the point. My tights and boots didn't really match my dress either but I liked them too. 'I hope he approves of all of this.'

Looking up at the clock I realized I was going to be late if I didn't leave right now. Grabbing my bag I sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. My father stood in front of the limo, waiting for you.

"Woah, slow down, it's no rush kiddo. Being late might be a good thing, you'll make an interesting first impression." He said jokingly. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. I climbed into the limo and sat down.

"Anyway, I thought that I would ride with you to school today, since it is your first day."

"That's very kind of you, thank you. Oh, and thank you for the clothes. These boots are really cute and very comfortable."

"I'm glad you like them. Your hair turned out nice too, it definitely will stand out."

We stopped talking and rode to the school in silence. As we pulled up I began to get butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't really sure if I was nervous or excited to start at a new school.

"Ready for your first day?" my father asked.

I hesitantly nodded my head and climbed out. The school was huge, how the hell am I supposed to find my way around?

I stood outside the school for a minute and looked around. There were a lot of students and good amount of them were staring at me. Oh shit. I didn't mind attention sometimes but I definitely didn't want it right now. I was getting the reaction my father wanted though.

"Hello" a voice said behind me.

"Are you new here?" another one asked. I turned around to see two boys standing there. 'They must be twins.' They had bright red/orange hair, but theirs was natural. Their eyes were a golden yellow colour and they looked very mischievous.

"My name is Hikaru" one of them said, standing to right of his brother.

"And I'm Kaoru" the other one said,

"And together we're the Hitachiin twins" they both said, smiling.

"Umm hi."

"We're in class 1A, what class are you in?"

"I'm in class 1A too" 'Who are these people?'

"Great we can walk together" one of them said. They each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me through the school. As we reached the class room they ran into a short brown haired boy who looked suspiciously like a… girl?

"Oh hi Haruhi" one of them said.

"This is….. Oh I guess we never got your name."

"I'm Cathlene. Cathlene Hirayama."

"Hirayama. Like the daughter of Caspian Hirayama?"

"Yes"

The twins let go of me and ran away. 'What the fuck?'

Haruhi walked up to me and reached his, her? arm out for a handshake. "I'm sorry about those two, they're idiots."

I shook Haruhi's hand, "Why did they run away?"

"Probably because you're the daughter of the leader of Japan's mafia"

"Oh. Okay."

I walked into the class room and went to talk to the teacher, "I'm a new student here, where should I sit?"

"Oh hello, your name is?"

"Cathlene Hirayama"

"Oh yes, you can go sit in the back row, near the window."

'Why did he look scared when he found out my name? Are people really going to be afraid of me because of who my father is?'

I walked over to my seat and pulled out a book I had found in my room last night. As I read the room filled up with people.

"Okay class, before we start we have a new student." I looked up, "Will you please come up here?" I nodded.

Slowly I stood up and walked to the front of the room. "My name is Cathlene Hirayama, and yes, I am the daughter of Caspian Hirayama." I bowed and walk back to my desk. People stared at me as I walked back and sat down. I looked over to my right and saw that I was sitting next to one of the twins, Haruhi was on the other side of him and the other twin was on the other side of her. 'Poor Haruhi, stuck between those two idiots.'

The teacher began a lecture about Japanese history, and I laboriously took notes. I was relatively good in most subjects but this was a new one to me. After the class ended, the twin next to me, Hikaru, informed me that we had a ten minute break before our next class started.

I pulled out my book again and started to read.

'Why did I feel like there was someone staring at me' I put down my book and looked up. In front of me was one of the twins, the other sitting next to me.

"What the hell?"

"We're sorry we ran off earlier" one of them said,

"You weren't who we expected you to be, at all."

"Umm, it's okay I guess."

They questioned me until the next class started. My day continued on like that, people asking me what my father was like, if he was scary, was I really his daughter, etc.

The bell rang and I looked the twin next to me, a puzzled look on my face.

"It's time for lunch" he said.

'Thank god. I can escape these people.' I thought. Boy way I wrong.

As I walked out of the classroom and followed the twins to the cafeteria I could feel people staring at me, 'Is it because of how I look or who my father is?'

Ignoring everyone I bought my lunch and went to sit down. Wait. Where do I sit?

"Cathlene-chan!" some yelled. I wasn't really sure who had yelled that, I didn't know anyone enough to go by my first name. I looked around and saw a flash of red hair sitting in a corner. I started walking towards it before someone grabbed my arm.

"We're over here" It was Haruhi. Relieved, I walked over to a table filled with six very attractive guys.

"Umm hello." I put down my lunch and went to sit down. Before I could some blonde idiot had grabbed my hand and turned my face towards his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. I didn't like having weird guys touch me.

I wasn't really sure what had happened. One second he was in my face, the next second he was sitting in a corner growing mushrooms. Okay… people here are even weirder than I thought they would be.

"Ignore him, that's Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi said. I knew that him (?) and I were going to be good friends, he was the most down to earth person I had met so far.

"You know the twins, those two are Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai" he pointed to a tall dark haired boy and little blonde headed kid. I wasn't sure why he called him sempai but whatever.

"That's Kyoya-sempai" he pointed to a black haired boy wearing glasses. Wait. He looked really familiar.

"And I'm Haruhi" he said, laughing.

"You've told me to ignore three of these guys now, why?" I asked, amused by all of this.

"Oh, well Hikaru and Kaoru are trouble. And Tamaki is just an idiot. Watch out for Kyoya though, if you do anything wrong around him you'll find yourself in debt. And cash is never a way to pay it off."

I eyed Kyoya cautiously, he just looked at me and smiled. The light reflecting off of his glasses ruined it though, it seemed like a warning.

The rest of my day went pretty well after that. I promised to sit with them tomorrow at lunch and during class I almost enjoyed it as I joked with the twins and Haruhi.

It all seemed to be going too well.

* * *

**I know you are all thinking, what the hell is up with her fathers name. You'll see later on. I know you're also thinking 'how boring, she has different coloured hair just like every other OC.' I know, but this is because she has no choice. She does it to stick out which isn't what she really wants.**

**Oh and I'm sorry if I accidentally put she instead of he when I'm talking about Haruhi. I read over it but chances are I missed something. **

**I hope that this story is still as good as it was when it started. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks ^.^**


	5. The Real Deal

**This chapter introduces Cathlene's talent along with introduces the importance of the Haninozuka family. Yes, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Real Deal

"How was your first day?" my father asked as I climbed into the limo.

"It went pretty well. My hair and clothes got a lot of attention."

"That's great!"

"People seemed to be afraid of me though, when they found out that I was your daughter."

"You will get that reaction a lot. If they really want to be friends with you they'll ignore it. I do want you to be slightly feared though, it will you help you out a lot later on."

"Yes father, what should I do?" 'I don't want people to be afraid of me. I'm never going to make friends that way.'

"To start off you need to stop being so polite to people all the time. Do you know anything about street fighting? With knives and such."

"Yes father. And no I don't, would you like me to learn?"

"Yes. I'm also going to take you to the dojo today. It is very important you can defend yourself and practice is always needed."

"Okay. I'll get ready once we get home. When will we be leaving?"

"You have ten minutes to get down here, I suggest you go now" he said as we pulled up.

As I ran upstairs to get ready I thought about our conversation. Father is a lot more demanding than I thought he was. Why do I need to know how to fight with knives? I may need to defend myself someday but I don't want to stab someone.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and changed into my uniform.

I ran back downstairs and grabbed a water bottle one of the maids held out for me.

My father was waiting by the limo, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ready" I said smiling.

"Good, that was quicker than I expected. Now let's go."

I climbed into the limo.

"The dojo we are going to is owned by the Haninozukas. They are the masters of martial arts. Their son Mitsukuni goes to your school. He's a prodigy and is known to be the best at martial arts in Japan. Today I would like you to spar, I want to see your skill."

"Yes father. Will I be sparing in Tae Kwon Do or Jiu Jitsu?

"I informed the dojo before we left and they have set up a few people that are trained in both. So both of them, you will combine them."

'Thank god I've done that before'

We pulled up to the dojo, I was getting excited. It has been way too long since I've been to a dojo.

When we walked in my father brought me over to a man that was watching two people spar.

"Hello Mr. Haninozuka, it has been way too long" my father said politely.

I bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir" I said.

"So you're the famous Cathlene I've heard a lot about" he said, smiling.

"Yes sir, I am"

"Well I look forward to watching you spar. Your father said that you would combine Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu?"

"Yes sir, I can. I can spar in just one of them if you like."

"Oh no, it's okay. I have set up a few opponents for you."

I followed him over to the other side of the dojo.

"This is your first partner" he said, walking me over to him. "I trust that you are ready?"

I nodded as I put in my mouthpiece.

My opponent and I bowed at each other.

As we spared I realized that he was pretty good and I was at a disadvantage since I was small. I however had been taught how to use that to my advantage and he wasn't aware of that.

I used my height and size for speed and was able to get him on the floor relatively fast.

"That was quiet good Cathlene" Mr. Haninozuka said.

"Thank you sir" I said as I bowed my head.

We continued on like that for a while. To my surprised I didn't lose any of my spars. 'Luck I guess, I'm not normally this good.'

"I have one more opponent for you Cathlene, if you aren't too tired."

"No, I'm up for another one" I loved being back in the dojo.

"I want you to meet my son Mitsukuni" Honey-sempai walked over to him.

"Hello Honey-sempai" I said, bowing.

Instead of bowing back he ran over and hugged me, "Cathlene-chan, I didn't know you were into martial arts!" he screamed happily.

"Now this spar will be different than what you're used to. Mitsukuni has a fair knowledge of many types of martial arts. You will fight with Tae Kwon Do and Jiu Jitsu, as you were before and Mitsukuni will use an assortment of the two and some others. Please do keep in mind that Mitsukuni is a prodigy and this is just a spar." Mr. Haninozuka said.

Hearing all of that made me nervous. I wasn't really sure of what to expect from Honey-sempai.

Standing across from each other we both bowed. I wasn't really sure how to proceed. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

As we spared Honey's skill amazed me. I had never fought with someone so talented before.

Before I knew it the boy had thrown me on the floor. He looked over at his father who nodded.

"Oh Cathlene-chan I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" he shouted as he reached out his hand.

"You are amazing Honey-sempai" I said as he helped me up.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I tried not to!"

Holy shit was I going to be sore tomorrow.

"No you didn't, it's okay."

"Cathlene I would like to say that your martial arts skills are quite amazing. I knew that you were no match to Mitsukuni, not even I am. I wanted to see how you would hold up and you did very well! A lot better than I expected." Mr. Haninozuka said.

"Thank you so much and thank you for letting me into your dojo" I said as I bowed.

"You are welcome anytime you like" he said and walked away.

"Bye Cathlene-chan, I'll see you tomorrow" Honey said,

"Bye Honey-Sempai" I said and waved.

As my father and I walked to the limo he looked over at me.

"You fought very well Cathlene"

"Thank you father."

"You have quite the talent" he said smiling.

"Thank you. I have been training for over ten years though."

"Don't be modest" he said. 'What?'

.

When we got home he told me dinner was eight again and walked up to his office.

Already sore I slowly walked up the stairs.

Ten minutes later I sat in the Jacuzzi tub.

I wonder why father always says that it's so important for me to always be able to protect myself. I know that I need to know that basics, but doesn't everyone? I guess I'll ask him at dinner.

It was only seven when I got out so I finished my homework before going downstairs.

"Father, why is it so important for me to know how to protect myself?" I asked at the dinner table.

"Well you are a target for many people. Being my daughter puts you at many risks. You need to be able to help yourself if you are attacked while alone. That's why I want you to know more about street fighting. I ordered a custom switchblade for you and everything. You'll be surprised how often you will need it."

"Yes father"

I was in that much danger? Moving to Japan was a lot different than I expected it to be.

* * *

**How much danger is Cathlene really in? Next chapter begins to show how much. Yay for drama! **

**If I get enough reviews I might post the next chapter tonight. I have it finished. I want to know what you guys think! What does the story need? Is there anything I can do to make it better? Am I continually making a stupid spelling error? I don't want to sound demanding but guys, please review. You'll make my life a lot easier and I'll post more chapters sooner.**

**Thank you everyone that reads this far. Thank's for sticking to my story and any input you give. ^.^**


	6. True Danger

**So this isn't my favourite chapter. I'm setting up Cathlene and Mori's relationship though (: YAY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 6: True Danger

The rest of my week was relatively uneventful. Until Friday that is.

The day after my trip to the dojo Honey-sempai was telling everyone how great I was.

I walked over to sit with Haruhi and his friends.

"Cathlene-chan!" Honey-sempai yelled as he ran over and hugged me.

"Cathlene-chan came to the dojo yesterday and she was really good!" he told everyone.

"I didn't know you were into martial arts" Haruhi said

"Yeah, my father wanted me to learn how to defend myself when I was younger so I've been doing them since I was five."

"My father made her spar with me and she was really good!"

"You spared against Honey-sempai?" Tamaki asked, "And you didn't die?"

"What?"

"I would never hurt you Cathlene-chan!" Honey said, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. I think my bruised back sort of went against that but whatever.

"So wait, Cathlene-chan is into martial arts, she went to your dojo yesterday, she was really good, she was forced to spar against you Honey-sempai, she did really well, and she didn't die?" Haruhi asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes" Honey-sempai said smiling.

"What do you mean I didn't die?" there was no way Honey was that dangerous.

"Honey-sempai isn't allowed to fight at his full potential just in case the UN thinks that Japan has a super weapon of mass destruction and it causes problems." Tamaki said, looking at me weird. "You fought against him and you didn't even know what you were getting into?"

"Ummm, yes?"

They all looked at me like I was stupid.

I told my father that I was going to walk home after school today, I wanted some fresh air and his mansion wasn't too far from the school.

At the end of the day I said bye to Hikaru and Kaoru and walked off campus with Haruhi before we went in separate directions. He was a commoner and didn't live anywhere near my house.

"Bye Haruhi, I'll see you Monday!" I said smiling.

He smiled back and waved as we walked away.

I walked peacefully down the street, with a slight grin on my face. Life in Japan was a lot different than I expected it to be but it was nice.

"Hey you!" I heard someone shout behind me.

I turned around and saw two guys running towards me, knives in their hands.

"You are so dead little girl!" they shouted.

What the fuck. I dropped my bag and kicked one of them in the face.

Thank god for Jiu Jitsu.

A few minutes later the two boys were knocked out on the ground. I could finally breathe and I looked down to inspect the damage. My dress was town in a few places and I had a small cut on my arm. Other than that I was fine.

"Cathlene-chan!" I heard Honey-sempai calling my name. I looked and saw him and his friend Mori-sempai running towards me.

"Are you okay!" the little blonde said, sounding worried as he caught up.

"Well now I am, yes."

"What happened?" Mori-sempai asked. I looked up at him, slightly startled. I had never heard him talk before.

"Well I was walking home from school because I wanted some fresh air. Out of nowhere these two guys came running after me with knives in their hands. I knocked them out I guess. I don't know, I just acted on instinct."

"You're bleeding!" Honey-sempai said as he ran over to look at my arm.

"It's okay, it's just a little cut. It'll stop bleeding in a little bit."

"Why did they attack you?" Mori-sempai asked.

Two sentences in less than two minutes. Wow.

"I don't really know. I guess because of who my father is and who I am."

"You shouldn't walk alone anymore" Honey-sempai told me, sounding a lot more serious than I had ever heard him before.

"Where did you guys come from anyway?"

"Well we were walking out of the school when we saw two guys run by and when we walked up to our limo we saw you kick one of them in the face. That's when we started running over here. I see you didn't need any help though." Honey-sempai said, giggling a little.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said, hugging me.

"Well thank you, I'm going to go home now" I said.

"Not alone you're not!" he exclaimed. "We'll walk you home!"

I knew that there wasn't any point in arguing.

"Okay then." I picked up my bag and started walking home.

We finally reached my mansion.

"Thank you for walking me home" I said to the two of them.

"Of course Cathlene-chan! Can you come by the dojo tomorrow and practice with me again? Mori-sempai will be there!" he hugged me.

I looked up at Mori-sempai and he nodded.

"Sure Honey-sempai, I'll meet you guys there at noon if you want."

"That sounds great, YAY!" Honey giggled.

I walked along the driveway to the mansion. I looked back and smiled as I saw Honey-sempai riding on Mori-sempai's shoulders and waving his hands around.

"OH MY GOD CATHLENE!" I heard someone yell.

What was with everyone yelling at me today?

I looked towards the mansion and saw my father staring at me in shock.

"What happened!?"

"I got attacked by two boys as I was walking home. I knocked them out pretty quickly. They did have knives though."

"I'm so glad you're okay! Oh my god you're bleeding!" Honey-sempai reminded me of my father a little bit.

He dragged me in the house and made one of the maids clean up my arm for me as he made me tell him everything.

"Well after I knocked them out Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai ran up to me to see if I was okay. They then walked me home, to make sure that I was safe."

"Who?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

"Wow. Okay."

"Honey-sempai invited me to the dojo tomorrow to practice with him and Mori-sempai, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay! I'm so glad you're okay!"

I had no idea how much danger I was in until then. Hm. I need to practice more, don't I?

* * *

**The main point of this chapter was to begin showing how much danger Cathlene is in. I'm sorry it's sort of boring. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, I'm starting to slack on my writing.**


	7. Cake

**This chapter begins to build Cathlene's friendship with Honey and Mori ^.^ I really like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cake

Sunlight streamed through my window. I tried to ignore the light but soon gave up. My futile attempts to fall back asleep were becoming a waste of time. Gradually I got enough energy to sit up. Stretching, I looked over at my clock.

I saw that it was only seven and groaned. I didn't have to meet Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai at the dojo until twelve. That gave me over four hours to kill.

Sighing I stiffly climbed out of bed and walked over to my bathroom.

Five minutes later I walked downstairs, my teeth brushed and wearing a short black dress. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked into the dining room.

"Could you please get me some eggs and a glass of orange juice" I said to one of the maids as I sat down. I quickly ate my food when the maid brought it to me.

'Might as well do something useful with all my free time.'

I walked into the library and began to look for books that taught about street fighting and switchblades. The amount of books in father's library was impressive. I found a few that looked promising and walked over to one of the chairs that sat in the middle of the room.

I didn't like the thought of using a switchblade to fight someone but I did like learning new things and knowing that this one could save my life did spike my interest a little more.

"Excuse me miss"

I looked up and saw one of the maids standing before me.

"I was told that you needed to meet someone at the dojo at twelve."

"Yes I was"

"It is eleven thirty miss. Your father sent me to make sure you were getting ready."

Was it already that late? I looked around and saw that I had a good sized pile of books sitting next to me. Wow, I guess I got really involved in my reading.

"Thank you" I said as I ran up the stairs.

I quickly dressed into my uniform and went back downstairs. As I walked outside I saw that the limo was already waiting for me.

I climbed in and asked the chauffer to drive me to the Haninozuka's dojo. As we drove I looked out the window and admired how beautiful Japan really was.

"We're here miss" the chauffer said as he opened the door.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped out and walked up to the dojo.

Walking in I was attacked by a short blonde headed missile running full force into me.

"Oomph!" I fell backwards with Honey-sempai on me.

"Mitsukuni. You need to be careful" Mori-sempai said as he picked him up. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, thanks." 'This was going to be an interesting day'

"I'm sorry Cathlene-chan!" Honey-sempai looked ready to cry.

"It's okay Honey-sempai, I'm not hurt." I knew that I was going to be before I left though.

"Cathlene-chan, we're going to teach you how to fight people with knives without getting hurt!"

"Thanks Honey-sempai, but I already know how to."

"But you got hurt the other day, so we're going to help you."

There was no point in arguing with these two…

I stood across from Honey-sempai, mirroring each of his moves.

"You want to be able to get your opponent down without getting hit by their knife. You need to know what their next move is before they even know what it is. That way you can prepare for your next move too. When you're fighting with people on the street they most likely aren't going to be anticipating your next move. Their only focus is hitting you with their knife. Use that to your advantage. Since you're small you can weave around easier and you are much faster than they are. You probably aren't as strong but that doesn't matter. Never stay still. If you can, disarm them. That way you don't have to worry about getting stabbed. When you're fighting multiple opponents it will be harder. Dodging their attacks can actually get one of them to hurt the other by accident. They might get in the way of each other and that will slow them down. Take any moment of weakness and use it and attack."

He taught me multiple moves and different strategies for avoiding people.

Mori-sempai came up behind me. "When you're dodging people you often lose the tension in your core. Keep it tight, it will help you recover faster and will give you strength. It will help you keep your balance. Right now, you're not keeping it tight enough, that's why you're having trouble with that move."

I've never heard him talk that much.

"I'm going to have you spar, with two people. You want to get them on the ground. Don't get hit by their knives."

Honey-sempai saw my look of terror. "Don't worry, they aren't real. If you get hit it will hurt but they won't cut you."

He pushed me over to two men who immediately started attacking me. Remembering what Honey-sempai told me I imagined each of their next moves and was prepared for everything that would happen. Because I moved around a lot they got too close together. Keeping my core tight like Mori-sempai told me, I used their weakness to my advantage. Before they knew what happened both of them were on the ground.

"Cathlene-chan, that was amazing!" Honey-sempai told me.

"Thank you" I wiped sweat off of my forehead. I had never worked this hard at the dojo in my whole life.

"You did well, you did everything we told you." Mori-sempai said.

"Thank you Mori-sempai" I smiled up at him.

"I think we're done for the day, you have a lot of skill Cathlene-chan" Honey-sempai said.

"Thank you, I'll call my chauffer to pick me up."

"Cathlene-chan! I have a great idea! Let's all go get cake in an hour! We'll stop by your house and pick you up!" Honey-sempai shouted.

"Okay, I like cake. I'll see you guys in an hour" I said, waving at them as I walked out of the dojo.

Sitting in the limo I thought about those two. Honey-sempai became very serious when it came to martial arts, he was a very good teacher. Mori-sempai talks more when he's teaching, and he notices everything you do. He knew exactly what I was doing wrong. I guess there is a lot more to them than just sitting there silently and eating cake with bunnies. They turn into different people at the dojo.

.

I ran out of the mansion, calling to my father, "Bye! I'll be back soon!"

"Have fun!" he yelled out to me as I climbed into the limo with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"You look super cute! Cuter than Usa-chan!" Honey-sempai was so energetic. I don't know how, I was exhausted from earlier.

"Thanks! And thank you for teaching me." I told both of them, smiling.

"Of course! We don't want you to get hurt!"

Mori-sempai nodded and smiled a little. I guess he was back to his quiet self.

We pulled up to a bakery.

"This is my favourite place to get cake! It's really good!" Honey-sempai enthusiastically jumped out of the limo and started skipping to the store. Mori-sempai and I followed him, walking. As we walked in the people who worked there smiled.

"There's my favourite costumer! I was wondering if you would come in today." A pretty young lady said, as she hugged Honey-sempai. I guess he came here often.

"I was at the dojo with Cathlene-chan and Takashi! This is Cathlene-chan!" Honey-sempai dragged me over to the lady, "She just moved here from America."

"It's nice to meet you" I said, reaching out my hand to shake hers.

"I love meeting Honey's friends. I hope you are liking Japan." She said happily as she shook my hand. She knew Honey-sempai well enough to just call him Honey, they must be here a lot.

"Anyway, what can I get you guys?" she walked behind a counter, waiting for our orders.

"I want a chocolate cake today" Honey-sempai said,

"Strawberry cake slice" Mori-sempai said.

I looked over all of the cakes.

"I'll take a slice of chocolate cake please." She nodded and got our cake,

Honey-sempai took out his wallet to pay, "It's okay Honey-sempai, I can pay for my slice."

He shook his head, "No, I'm paying for it. You're my friend, I'm not going to have you pay."

These two were relentless.

We sat down at a table with our cake. I slowly ate mine, it was really good.

"Why do you always have black on Cathlene-chan?" Honey-sempai asked.

"You're only seen my in street clothes once, how do you know I always wear black?"

"I just meant that you wear black tights and boots to school, and now you're wearing a black dress with your black tights and boots."

"Oh, well I wear it because that's what my father wants. I don't like how the white tights and mary janes look anyway, so I don't mind wearing my black tights and boots. My father wants me to fit the part. That's why my hair is red. He asked me to dye it red and to wear black." That was more than he asked. Oh well.

"What do you want to wear?" he asked me.

"I don't mind wearing black. I would like to wear some colour though. Maybe blue. Or pink. Definitely red. That I should be able to wear. Father says that red makes a statement."

"Is your father nice?" Mori-sempai asked. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, he is very nice. A lot nicer than I thought he would be. He does want a lot out of me. He said that I needed to learn about street fighting and using a switchblade. He told me that I would need it. I don't really want to, I don't like the idea of stabbing someone."

Wow, I was really talkative today. They looked at each other.

"Does that mean you're going to carry a knife on you?"

"I guess it does." Great. They're going to think that I'm violent and want to hurt people. I'm not like that.

"I think that's a good thing Cathlene-chan. We would be very upset if you got hurt."

What. It startled me when Honey-sempai was serious like that. I guess he is older than he looks, he doesn't act like it a lot though.

"You two act like different people at the dojo. Honey-sempai, you get all serious. You are a great teacher. And Mori-sempai, you talk more. I think that's a good thing, I like when you talk. Thank you for teaching me everything, everything I learned might just save my life someday." I smiled at the two of them.

"Of course! You should come to the dojo more often! You can learn and we like having you there! Right Takashi?"

"Yes we do." Mori-sempai said smiling.

"Why don't you talk a lot at school Cathlene-chan? You're talking a lot today but at school you stay pretty quiet."

"My father doesn't want me to be so nice to people. He says that being feared is a good thing, it will help me out later. I am to be the head of the Yakuza and everything he's making me do now is supposed to help me out later. I don't like being rude to people so I just don't talk."

"Wow, you're going to be the head of the Yakuza? Do you want to be?"

"Not really but it doesn't matter what I think. I just have to do everything he says and follow the path already set out for me."

"If you don't want to do something I don't think you should. You should do what makes you happy."

"I know… it would be too dangerous for me to tell him that I don't want to be the head of the Yakuza. But it's going to be dangerous for me to be. Basically I'm in danger everyday no matter what."

"We can protect you! We don't want you to get hurt!" Honey-sempai said.

"It would be bad if you got hurt. We can help you train so that you can protect yourself." Mori-sempai said, smiling a little. His eyebrows were knitted together and he looked confused or at least like he was thinking hard about something.

We stayed in the bakery for a few hours talking. Over some cake I found that I had two new friends.

* * *

**So, do you guys like this chapter? Please review! (:**


	8. Whats Up?

**Here's a short chapter containing a conversation between Honey and Mori. I hope you like it ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 8: What's Up?

Cathlene left the bakery after conversing with Honey and Mori for a good two hours.

They both sat there after she left, simply staring at the door.

"She's interesting Takashi."

"Yes, she is."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes, she's really pretty." Mori smiled a little.

"I wonder if her dad is actually really nice or if she's just saying that."

"I think he's pretending to be nice until she's comfortable here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He tells her to do a lot of things and while they aren't very big, not right now at least, they aren't who she is. She was forced to dye her hair red and has to wear clothes she wouldn't normally wear. He wants her to learn how to street fight, and that includes knives." Mori replied, his tone starting to get noticeably colder.

"That worries me. I wonder what's going to happen to her when he starts showing who he really is." Honey sighed, thinking of the vast horror that could arise once Cathlene meets the real him.

"I know that the Yakuza are involved with drugs. I know her dad uses them, you can tell when he comes into the dojo." Mori continued, his look hadn't traced from the door, it was evident that he was scared for Cathlene's future.

"Cathlene-chan isn't the type to use drugs. Do you think that he would force her to use them?" Honey questioned, a bit skeptical at the thought of Cathlene smoking a cigarette or getting high.

"Probably. I also know that they always have tattoos. Big ones, which completely cover their backs. I'm sure he's going to force her to get one sooner than later." Mori answered. A look of fright had overcome the young Haninozuka heir, he obviously didn't like the thought of that.

"Oh no. Cathlene-chan can't get a tattoo!" Honey whined, causing a few stares to come his way.

"I hope she doesn't but it seems like she'll do anything to make her father happy." Mori responded.

"Poor Cathlene-chan. We should have her come to the host club! That way she won't be with her father as much and we can talk to her more. Do you think she would?" Honey asked, the childish spark inside him, catching fire again.

"Maybe. We should ask her to come the dojo again. She did very well and she learns fast. It's good she can protect to herself." Mori mumbled, his mind flashing back to the spar earlier.

"Yes. I think she's in even more danger than she thinks she is. I know people are after her, there's a lot of people that hold grudges against her dad." Honey continued, and when he didn't get an answer from Mori, he stood up to leave the shop.

"I hope she's okay." Honey wondered out loud. Mori nodded and stood up with him. They walked out the door, each thinking about Cathlene.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I should be posting a chapter later today too.**

**I would like to thank Melanie-Says for helping me with editing and putting her input in (:**


	9. Rain and Broken Noses

**This is my least favourite chapter so far BUT my next chapter is really good (I think) so please hang on. I'll post chapter 10 later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHN**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rain and Broken Noses

I walked out of the bakery and to my limo after saying goodbye to Honey and Mori. I was surprised to see my father sitting there.

"Hello Cathlene." My father greeted.

"Hello father." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, his tone hinting that he was suspicious of something.

"Yes I did. I learned a lot at the dojo today. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are very nice and they are really good teachers." I smiled as I thought back to earlier, they were so different when they were teaching.

"I'm glad. You don't like either of them do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well our relationship with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans is strictly business. I don't mind you talking to the boys but I don't want you to get too close to them and dating them is forbidden, okay?" His voice sounded a lot colder than usual; it sent shivers up my spine.

"Yes father."

"Your switchblade came in today." He continued.

"Yes father, thank you."

I frowned and turned from him, looking out the window instead. Why doesn't he want me to be friends with Honey and Mori? I like them. What am I going to do? I want to make father happy but I want to make friends. I want people to like me. I don't want to be alone like I was in Texas. Maybe I'll ask them Monday. They seem like they would know what to do.

Before I knew it, we pulled up to the mansion.

"Hurry up, I don't have much time before I have to go. I'm have a very important meeting." He snaps.

"Yes father." I followed him up the stairs and into his office. He handed me the switchblade.

"You need to teach yourself. I don't want to waste my time teaching you. I need to go now." He coldly implied, I nod my head.

"Bye father, be safe." I said as he walked out the door.

He was beginning to act differently. What happened? He was really nice when I first met him, I could see that things were only going to go downhill from here.

.

Monday Morning

I woke up for school and groaned. If anything was worse than waking up early on a Monday it's waking up early on a Monday and seeing that it's raining.

Reluctantly, I slowly got dressed and went downstairs. I skipped breakfast and ran out to the limo. Just being in the rain for a few seconds had soaked me to the bone. I was glad I had decided to wear a leather jacket I had found in my closet, I was freezing.

We pulled up to the school and I sighed. I didn't want to go out in the rain. Why hadn't I grabbed an umbrella?

The chauffeur opened the door and I stepped out.

I was sprinting towards the school when someone ran in front of me. Neither of us had enough time to process what was happening or to stop so we ran full force into each other, my nose hitting his shoulder.

"Oomph!" we both fell backwards. Of course I fell right into a puddle.

He recovered before me and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry!" he said miserably.

I could feel people's eyes on me from all directions. I knew what my father would have wanted me to do.

I leaned in close to him, so to everyone else it would look like I was whispering something menacing in his ear

"Listen, I want you to ignore everything I'm about to say. Please don't take it personally, I have to do this. Look scared though."

He just stood there, beyond confused.

"WHAT THE HELL! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING YOU FREAK! You are going to pay for this!" I growled. I hated being mean to people. But I had to make my dad happy.

Luckily my sudden outburst startled him so he did look scared. I stomped away, roughly bumping into his shoulder as I walked by. The people standing under the balconies gave me a wide path. As I walked by they gave me looks that ranged from terror to confusion. Some guys even looked impressed.

I walked into the bathroom. Haruhi looked up from washing his hands.

"Oh hi, Cathlene-chan… What happened?"

I glanced in the mirror and saw my nose was crooked and blood was gushing from it. My hair made me look like someone had just tried to drown me. My dress was completely drenched and it stuck to me. No less, the yellow fabric became see through when it was wet. I almost sighed in relief when I saw that I had a cute bra and underwear on.

"I ran into someone and hit my nose on his shoulder and I fell into a puddle." I admitted.

"You can't go to class looking like that. Come with me." Haruhi grabbed my hand and we ran through the halls to Music Room 3. Why we were at an abandoned music room, I wasn't sure. When he opened the door rose petals flew in the air and six guys stood there,

"Welcome" I heard them all call from the center of the room.

"Holy shit, Cathlene! What the hell happened to you?" one of the twins exclaimed, coming up to me.

"I got in a fight and stabbed someone, this blood isn't mine" I snapped. To my surprise, my lie actually sounded convincing.

All of them looked terrified for a second and despite everything I started laughing. I fell on the ground, unable to breathe.

When I finally recovered enough to talk I looked up and saw they were all looking at me with terror still on their faces.

"I was kidding. Do you guys seriously think I could stab someone? I was running into the school when I ran into someone and I hit my nose on his shoulder and fell into a puddle."

They all sighed in relief.

"Ummm, Cathlene. I don't know if you're aware of this but you look like shit. And your dress is see through." The other twin said, stepping up next to his brother.

"I am aware of this." I respond.

"Kyoya, are there any extra uniforms in the back?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe. Hikaru, go check." Kyoya ordered. The red head rolled his eyes and walked into a closet.

"Cathlene-chan, we should clean up your face." Honey said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over one of the couches, forcing me to sit down.

"Don't let her sit on the couch wet!" Kyoya snarled

"Oh stop being so cruel, Kyoya!" Tamaki snapped back.

Mori walked over to me with a first aid kit, while Tamaki brought over a wet towel. They sat down in front of me and began to patch me up. Tamaki wiped the blood off of my face. Mori tenderly touched my nose before pulling his hand back at my hiss.

"I think you broke your nose Cathlene." he said looking worried.

Of course I broke my nose. I ran into some guy's shoulder.

"Is it done bleeding?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it stopped." Tamaki replied.

"Do what you have to do Mori-sempai. Do you guys have pain killers?"

I was handed two little pills and a glass of water brought over by Haruhi. Gratefully I took them and swallowed the little pills.

Mori looked at me, questioning if I was okay. I nodded.

"There isn't much you can do for a broken nose, but now that at I'm looking at it, it's pretty bad. How fast were you running Cathlene?"

"Ummm. Fast enough to win all of your track meets…"

They all stared at me.

"I used to run track in Texas."

"How fast was the other guy running?" Mori asked

"Pretty fast. Not as fast as I was, but I hit him head on. Well nose on." I laughed a little.

The boys standing around me rolled their eyes.

"Well it's sort of crooked and if you want it to heal straight it's going to have to be snapped into place." Mori said, looking worried.

"How bad will that hurt?"

"A lot."

I sighed.

"You can hold Usa-Chan, Cathlene-chan." Honey exclaimed, shoving his pink bunny into my arms.

"Are you ready?" Mori asked. His face was blank, but his eyes showed how sorry he was.

I nodded and gritted my teeth.

Snap!

Holy shit that hurt!

"You didn't scream, Cathlene." the idiotic blonde said as they all looked at me like I was crazy.

I refused to talk, I knew I would scream if I opened my mouth, something that father wouldn't want. Tears rolled down my face, something that I also knew father wouldn't want.

Mori quickly put a bandage over my nose.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Cathlene." He looked so upset.

I trusted myself enough to open my mouth now. A little groan of pain escaped.

"It's okay, you did what you had to do. Will this give me a black eye?"

"We hate to break it to you…" Hikaru started.

"...but you already have two black eyes forming." Kaoru finished.

Damn it. Now I considered actually getting back at the guy who caused all of this trouble.

"Here's a dry uniform, Cathlene." Haruhi said as he passed me a bag.

Wait a second.

"Haruhi, why were you in the girls bathroom?" I question suspiciously.

They all look alarmed. Haruhi sighed, "That's because I'm actually a girl."

"Why are you wearing a guy's uniform then?" What the hell was going on? This school allowed cross-dressers?

"I have a debt with the host club so I'm forced to pretend to be a guy until I pay it off." He-er, she replied.

"So this is the host club? I've heard about it but I never knew what it was." I announce, looking at all the lavish furniture.

"Cathlene, we have five minutes until the bell rings, I suggest you go change now." Kyoya said. Why did he always look bored?

I walked over to the changing rooms.

What is this? I was given the boys uniform shirt, blazer and tie but they also gave me a black skirt.

"Oh yeah, Cathlene. We didn't have any clean girl's uniforms and the only pair of pants we had wouldn't have fit you but we had a skirt back there for some reason so I gave you that." Hikaru stated, standing on the other side of the curtain. At least I'm guessing it's Hikaru, he was the one that got me the uniform.

I managed to peel the wet uniform off of me and was grateful to see a towel sitting on a chair. I dried off and quickly put on the dry clothes. Hikaru had even managed to find a pair of black tights in the closet. Hmm. This was kind of cute. I liked it a lot better than the awful yellow dresses. I looked at my face in the mirror. I could see the black eyes forming and my hair was still wet and stringy.

"If you hurry up Cathlene, I'll fix your hair for you." One of the twins shouted at me.

I threw my wet clothes into the bag and left it on the chair with the towel before walking out.

"You look so cute Cathlene-chan!" my favourite little blonde said.

One of the twins grabbed my hand and forced me into a chair. The other twin immediately started messing with my hair.

A minute later the twin fixing my hair told me he was done. I walked into the changing room to look at it. He had put it in a simple french braid and because my hair was so long, I could pull the braid over my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked back out of the changing room. The music rooms was empty and as I looked up at the clock I realized I only had a minute to get to class. Track skills don't fail me now.

I sprinted down the hallways, hoping I didn't run into someone this time. I made it into the classroom the second the bell rang. My teacher glared at me as I walked to my seat and sat down.

I sat there and looked out the window as my teacher droned on with the days boring lesson.

* * *

**Okay, don't worry. Next chapter will be posted soon! **

**I would again like to thank Melanie-Says who is amazing and edited this chapter for me. Thank you ^.^**


	10. Throwing Knives

**I really like this chapter (: I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 10: Throwing Knives

I walked into the house, beyond thankful that the rain had slowed down. My nose was throbbing a little as the pain killers wore off and my head was killing me. Thoughts were whipping around my mind a mile a minute. What am I going to tell father? What did Haruhi do to earn herself a debt? Why does my heart skip a beat every time I think of Mori? Why was he so nice to me earlier? Why did he talk so much earlier? How long will it be before my black eyes are gone? Why did I stop breathing when Mori looked over at me during lunch?

"What the hell happened to you Cathlene?" A harsh voice broke me away from my thoughts. I looked up at my father in terror.

"Iranintosomeoneandbrokemynose." I quickly said, hoping he would just accept whatever he heard and walk away.

"Don't sass me miss. Tell what happened now!" Father was getting scarier each day I was here.

"I ran into someone and broke my nose when I hit it on his shoulder." I repeated again, scared at his coming reaction.

He sighed. That wasn't a good sign.

"Did you punch him in the face? Or punish him somehow?" he asked, his voice warning me that nothing good would come out of a bad answer.

"No. I threatened him." I nervously squeaked out.

"Besides not punishing the person that broke your nose you can't even admit your mistakes. You are a disappointment." I cautiously looked up at him and saw his eyes were full of hatred and disgust.

"I'm sorry father. I'll get revenge tomorrow." I said stronger this time.

"You better and if you don't, you will regret it!" He screamed at me. I stood there hunched over with pain as he stomped off.

"You're not eating tonight either!" He shouted down the stairs. Of course not. Maybe I could sneak something from the kitchen before I went up to my room.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before racing up the stairs. I slammed my door shut and clicked the lock. The loud noise satisfied me. It sounded like how I felt inside.

I wanted to just scream and punch something. Knowing that I COULD punch something made it even worse. The punching bags were on the third floor and I was too scared to leave my room. Looks like I'm stuck in here tonight.

An hour later I had finished all of my homework and eaten. I was out of things to do.

I gently touched my nose to see how bad it would hurt.

"Shit" I muttered, wincing. How long do broken noses take to heal? My eyes looked terrible and I knew that they would just look worse tomorrow. Great. Looking at my hair I saw that it was fading. I guess I could re-dye it.

With plastic gloves on my hands I squirted the hair dye out of the bottle and onto my hair. I rubbed it in, laughing a little at how ridiculous I looked. Now how long do I have to keep this is?

I glanced over at the box and read the instructions again; by the box, I have thirty minutes to spare before I have to wash it out.

I picked my switchblade up off of my bedside table. I flipped the blade out and ran my finger along the edge of it. Crimson drops of blood gathered at the tip of my finger. I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked the blood off, but still examined the handle of the blade. When father gave it to me I just threw it on the table, I didn't want to touch it. Holding it still feels dangerous but I don't care as much. I guess because I'm angry. The handle was black with an emerald green dragon painted on. The dragon wrapped itself around the handle and the whole thing was covered in a glossy coat. It was beautiful, but still amazingly sharp.

Why did holding this feel right? It scared me before. I don't want to stab someone but I liked the thrill it gave me. The risk, the danger involved in it.

Before I knew it I had thrown it at the wall, just to see what would happen.

The blade lodged itself into the gray-blue wall and quivered. I smiled. Yanking it out of the wall I threw it at it again and again. I laughed when it bounced off and felt greatly accomplished when it stuck. My wall was covered in holes and dents by the time I was too tired to throw the knife anymore.

That was just as good as punching something and my anger was gone. I was smiling at the damage I had done. I brought my hand up to the back of my neck and accidentally hit me hair. Oh shit. I had to wash out the hair dye.

The water pooled at my feet was bright red from the hair dye. I stood there washing my hair for a good half hour before the water ran clear. I got out and dried myself off, smiling at the red that stained the towel after dying my hair. As I brushed my hair I looked up at myself in the mirror.

My hair was bright red. Like bright enough to see from three miles away. When I had dyed it the first time it was a nice simple color. Bright enough to make a statement but not enough to blind everyone who looked at it. I sighed. This is what I get for not paying attention and leaving the hair dye in too long.

As I got dressed I heard a knock on my door.

"Miss, I came to get your uniform to wash it."

I opened the door for one of the maids who stared at my hair with wide eyes for a second.

"I know it's really bright, I left the hair dye in for too long. Now please collect my clothes and leave."

My hair was going to get me way too much attention at school tomorrow. Between my black eyes, broken nose and bright hair I was going to finally make the statement father wanted me to make. The maid hurriedly grabbed my dress and the uniform I was wearing today before rushed out of the room.

Finally the rush of tired from my long day hit me, so I laid down on my bed.

I have to hurt someone tomorrow. On purpose. Father expects me to punch the kid who broke my nose, or at least do something that will punish him. I want to make him happy but I don't want to hurt people. I had started being rude to my teachers like he asked and doing that made me feel bad. It wasn't that kids fault I broke my nose on his shoulder. It wasn't my fault that he ran in front of me. It was all just chance.

As I drifted off to sleep I subconsciously decided to wear the boy's version of the uniform. I was already going to stand out, why not make a statement.

* * *

**So do you guys like this chapter? Please review! I really like the next chapter too.**

**Again, the amazing Melanie-Says helped my edit this chapter ^.^**


	11. Revenge

**Here's chapter 11, please enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Chapter 11: Revenge

The pain from my nose woke me up. It felt like I got hit by a train repeatedly.

When I rolled out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, I saw that I really did look like I got hit by a train. Around my eyes was purple and my nose was blue. All of this because I ran into some guy. My hair looked like fresh blood. Great.

As I went to get changed I thought about what I was going to face later today. I would either punch some guy in the face or not do anything and face my father's wrath. I wasn't sure which one I dreaded more.

I guess I'll decided later at school. If I run into the guy I'll have to get revenge. If I don't run into him then I'll just face my father. My stomach growled and brought me back to reality.

As I went to walk out of my bedroom I saw the wreckage that was my wall. I smiled. The damage looked worse today. I grabbed my switchblade and shoved it into one of my pockets.

"Remember what you have to do today, Cathlene?" My father warned

Chewing my eggs I paused and swallowed before answering. "Yes father. I'm getting revenge today." Dread and regret filled my body as I heard those words come out of my mouth.

"Good. Now are you aware that you look like shit?"

I smiled when I heard that, it reminded me of the devilish twins and their words yesterday morning.

"Yes I am. I'm making a statement." I smiled at him sweetly, sarcasm dripping out of my pores.

Father didn't respond, but he looked like he was going to smack me when I said that.

"Here's some painkillers, Miss." A maid shoved some small pills into one hand and water in the other. I nodded gratefully at her as I swallowed them.

"Come on, Cathlene, you're going to be late if you don't hurry the hell up." Father ordered.

I sighed. Guess father was going to ride with me at school. Probably going to give me some pep talk and threaten me.

I nodded and yes fathered as he gave me a speech. I wasn't actually listening but I was giving him the correct responses. We pulled up to the school and my stomach flipped with the anticipation of the actions that were unavoidable at this point.

"Revenge Cathlene. Revenge." He icily said as I climbed out.

Walking towards the school I could feel people's eyes following me, taking in the disaster that was my appearance. As I went to open the door some guy bumped into my shoulder. I held my breath, please don't be the guy from yesterday I prayed. I looked at his face and almost cried. To my regret, it was.

"I'm so sorry. It seems I run into you every time I see you." He smiled a little.

"I am so sorry about this." I said as I punched him in the face.

"Next watch where you are fucking going, dumbass!" I walked into the school and towards Music Room 3. Planning ahead for the day I had worn my yellow dress, knowing that if I did have to punch the guy, it would be hard enough that blood would get on me.

I stormed into Music Room 3 and laughed when the guys looked at me.

"Umm Cathlene, I would hate to alarm you, but your dress has blood on it. Again." Tamaki said as looked at me with concern

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Did you run into someone again?" Honey-sempai asked worriedly.

"No I punched someone in the face and his blood got on my dress"

"It was funny yesterday, Cathlene, but seriously what happened?" Kyoya snapped.

"Yeah well I was joking yesterday and I'm serious today." Before anyone could say anything I walked into the changing room and pulled off my bloody dress. I quickly changed into the cuter and much more comfortable school uniform. As I walked out they all looked at me with fear in their eyes. Honey skipped over to me and hugged me.

"You wouldn't actually punch someone in the face, would you Cathlene-chan?" His big brown eyes drilled right into my heart and broke it a little.

"I did punch someone in the face Honey-sempai." I sighed

"Why would you do that Cathlene-chan?" the older boy asked me, still hugging me. I hugged him back.

"My father wanted me to get revenge. And I have to do what I need to in order to make him happy."

They all looked at me with a mix of faces. Some of them, like Tamaki looked traumatized and terrified, the others looked disappointed at my actions.

I grabbed my bag and walked out. Deep breaths Cathlene. If you start crying you will be even worse off than you were before. Calmly, I walked into my classroom and sat down. The few people in the room looked terrified of me. Well my reputation is turning into the one father wanted. I put my head down in my arms, enjoying the peace that the darkness brought.

The twins and Haruhi walked into the class room. As they sat down I could feel Hikaru staring at me. I turned my head so I could look at him without sitting up.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cathlene?" the red haired boy asked

"Shut up Hikaru." Kaoru said as he walked over, smacking the back of his brother's head, "Are you okay Cathlene?"

"I'm fucking great, thank you for asking" I snapped before turning my head away from them. My eyes were wet with tears. Why was I so rude to him? Why did I punch that guy in the face? What would father say if he saw me right now? Probably something like 'You're worthless and pathetic. You should be proud of what you did.' I needed to make my father proud.

What kind of monster did I turn in to? Who am I because I sure as hell am not the real me, Mina Whitley. I wasn't who I grew up as. No. I was Cathlene Hirayama. I was to be the head of the mafia. The most feared woman in Japan. Why not start being who I have to be? Why not start being the new me, the real me. My name is Cathlene Hirayama. My father is the head of the mafia and I will be eventually. I am to be feared throughout Japan. I am proud of my family name.

I sat up and held my head high.

.

I walked into the mansion calmly. I didn't feel anything really. My head was full of thoughts and I couldn't shake them. I would report my actions, take some pain killers, and grab something to eat, then lock myself in the training room. I think a few hundred punches to a punching bag will help me clear my mind.

"Hello father." I said proudly as he walked up.

"Did you do what I asked?" his eyes warned me of the danger I was in.

"Yes father. You could hear the snap of his nose throughout the whole courtyard." I even smiled a little, looking up at him.

"That is good Cathlene. I'm proud of you." He said smiling. His smile didn't reach his cold eyes.

"If you will please excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and train." I walked off before I got his response. I skipped the pain killers and food and went to go change.

My knuckles were sore and bleeding from the impacts. It didn't stop me. I continued to punch the bag. I only stopped when I remembered I had my knife on me. Blood dripped off my hands and I gripped the handle.

I threw it with frustration and hatred. It bounced off the wall. Continually I threw it at the target until it was sticking and hitting the center of the target each time. The sound it made in the air, the silver flash before you hear a slight thwack as it sticks. It was dangerous and beautiful and I loved it.

I went to walk upstairs to my room, finally satisfied when I saw the treadmill.

As I hit mile twenty six my body was on fire and my breath was coming in ragged spurts. I had been running for a good three and a half hours now. Turning up the speed I sprinted the last point two miles before slowing down to a cool down mile. Sweat dripped off my body and I was beyond exhausted. I needed to run more, I was getting out of shape.

Slowly I trudged up to the stairs. Looking in the mirror I smiled at my appearance. To most people I would look like a disaster, someone crazy. My knuckles had stopped bleeding but dried blood covered them. The handle of my switchblade had some blood on it from my hands. I was covered in sweat and my face was bright red, making my black eyes stand out even more.

Stepping into the shower I happily accepted the stream of hot water that ran over my tired muscles. I carefully washed my face and my hands before washing my body. Hair dye and blood mixed at the bottom of the shower, turning the water red. The color was oddly pretty.

Too tired and in too much pain to do anything I laid down gratefully on my bed. I knew I had some homework and I needed to eat dinner but I couldn't. My body was in so much pain from me overworking it. I couldn't think of anything. Every thought in my head was clouded by the pain. I fell asleep easily that night.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Please review**

**And Melanie, you are fucking awesome, thank you!**


	12. Resistance

**Here's a short chapter that sets everything up for the next two omg. Chapter 13 is long so it'll make up for it ^.^ Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Same as it's been**

* * *

Chapter 12: Resistance

The rest of my week was uneventful. A good majority of the host club ignored me, they were all afraid of me. Every night I worked out like I had Tuesday. My punches were getting powerful, my accuracy and strength with throwing my knife was getting really good and my marathon time was getting better. I was increasing everything when I became accustomed to it. The point of it was to put me in enough pain that I could avoid thinking about everything.

Friday morning Honey came up to me.

"Can you come to the dojo tomorrow, Cathlene?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, Honey-sempai, I can." I replied, just as serious.

"Could you come over to my house later Saturday?"

"I don't know about that Honey-sempai. My father doesn't want me to get too close to you guys and I don't want to make him angry. If you give me your number I'll call you and let you know if I can or not."

"Yay, you're the best Cathlene-chan!" He exclaimed as he went back to his bubbly and childish self.

I smiled at him as he walked away. I hope father will let me go to the dojo tomorrow.

.

As I walked into the house after school I accidentally ran into father.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse me father!" I said, bowing my head to him in apology.

"Fine, whatever. Listen to me," he snapped. "I'm going away for important business. I'll be gone for two weeks. While I'm gone there will be no parties, no inviting any of your friends from school over. You are to stay in the house, do you understand me?" he warned.

"Yes father." I replied. I knew I was going to the dojo tomorrow, no matter what he says.

"Good. Now go away and stop wasting my time." He glared at me.

I quickly walked away and went upstairs. As I walked down from my bedroom to the training room, I thought about my luck. The day Honey wants to actually see me is the day my father is gone. He's leaving later so I'll be able to call Honey and accept his offer.

I walked into the training room and forgot about everything. Pulling out my knife I stood as far away from the targets as I could get and threw it.

Five hours later I was walking up the stairs and into the shower. My stomach growled but I didn't want to eat. I would just call Honey and go to sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey-sempai."

"Oh, hi Cathlene-chan!"

"I was just calling to let you know that I can go over tomorrow. What time do you want me to meet you at the dojo?"

"Can you be there at noon, like last time?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Honey-sempai!"

"Okay, bye Cathlene-chan!"

"Bye."

Now that I was done with that I could finally sleep. I drifted off, thinking about the dojo the next day.

* * *

**Just wait ^.^ I might post 13 later today. Please review (:**


	13. Blacking Out

**Here's a really long chapter to make up for the shorter ones. I hope you like it. It's not my favourite. Next chapter is so cute though omfg.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

* * *

Chapter 13: Blacking Out

I woke up Saturday light headed and sore from working out so much. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and jumped out of bed when I saw it was eleven thirty. I quickly changed, grabbed my bag and brushed my teeth before rushing downstairs.

"Go and tell the chauffer I need to be driven to the dojo right now" I ordered as I hurried past a maid.

"Yes miss" she ran off. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before running out the front door and into the limo.

"The dojo miss?" the chauffer asked,

"Yes"

I impatiently sat in the back, waiting until we finally reached the dojo. I hastily shoved my water into my bag when we got closer. After an eternity of waiting we pulled up. Not even waiting for the chauffer to open the door I ran out. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were waiting for me outside the dojo.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I over slept and tried to get here as fast as I could!" I said hurriedly and breathlessly

Honey-sempai smiled, "It's okay, you're not very late. Now breathe."

I stood there and inhaled. I guess I forgot to breathe when I was running around.

"Good, now come on" Honey-sempai said, grabbing my hand and dragging me in.

When we walked in I was brought over to one side of the dojo. It seemed awfully empty today. Five men were lined up against the wall, my opponents I guessed.

"What's going on Honey-sempai?"

"Nothing much. We just have a few spars set up for you. Do you need to warm up or do you think you're good from running around" Honey-sempai asked seriously.

I laughed. "I'm good, let's start."

Mori-sempai pushed me into the middle of the floor. I put in my mouth guard and waited. My first opponent walked out. We bowed and started at Honey-sempai's signal.

My first spar went well but my second I lost.

"It's okay Cathlene, clear your mind" Honey-sempai shouted encouragingly.

As I took a deep breath two men ran towards me with no warning, both pulled out knives. What the hell.

I cleared my mind of everything but what I had been taught. I kept my core tight as I dodged their blows and weaved around, hoping to confuse them. They got in each other's way. Just for a second but it was enough for me to flip one of them on their back and to stun the other. I quickly had him on his back.

"Honey-sempai, you will be the death of me" I snapped at him. He and Mori-sempai were standing along the wall smiling. Damn them.

"Ready for your last spar Cathlene" Honey-sempai said evilly. I didn't know what he had up his sleeve but it scared me.

"I guess so" I replied. My last opponent walked over. We bowed and waited for the signal. Before I knew it the guy had rushed me and had trapped me. Clear your mind Cathlene, clear your mind. I wasn't sure what rules applied here. This was different than any spar I had ever participated in. I jerked my elbow back and hit him in the gut. He loosened his grip for a second and I twisted out. I avoided his kick. As I dodged it I lost my balance a little and my foot was brought up into the air. He caught my foot and flipped me over. I stood up as fast as I went down and we continued to fight.

Who was this guy? I planned out my moves as I mapped out his next ones. He went to punch me. So that was allowed. Good. I avoided it and managed to punch him in the face. Momentarily blinded I kicked him in the stomach and flipped him onto his back. Honey-sempai nodded, signaling we were done.

"Cathlene-chan that was amazing!" I smiled towards him. Why was I so dizzy? And why was everything fading?

.

I felt the sway of someone walking and carrying me. Who? Where was I? I opened my eyes slightly and saw Mori-sempai. Noticing my movement he looked down at me. He looked concerned. Before I could say anything everything went dark again.

"Cathlene-chan. Cathlene-chan please wake up" a voice said. Startled I sat up quickly and looked around. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were sitting near me looking worried.

"Don't move so fast Cathlene-chan. You might pass out again" Honey-sempai ordered.

"What happened?" I muttered

"You won your last spar and then you passed out. We brought you back to my house. You woke up when Mori-sempai was carrying you in then you passed out again. You were out for a good two hours."

Oh. My head was killing me.

"Cathlene, when's the last time you ate?" Mori-sempai asked me as my stomach growled.

I thought back. I had my last full meal on Sunday. I ate lunch on Tuesday but not dinner. I've had an apple for breakfast each day but during lunch I've been working on my homework and I skip dinner and work out.

"I haven't really eaten since Sunday. I had an apple yesterday morning." I replied

"Why haven't you been eating lunch? We've noticed you're doing your homework instead of eating." Honey-sempai said

"I've been working out every day after school since Tuesday and I fall asleep afterword so I don't eat dinner or do my homework, so I do it the next day during lunch."

"What do you do when you work out?" Mori-sempai asked. I couldn't tell what emotion was on his face but there was one there.

"Well I usually go through about ten rounds of punching drills. I remember them from my old dojo. Then I throw my knife and I've gotten pretty good at that. And then I run a marathon."

"Cathlene-chan. You run a MARATHON every day and all you've eaten all week is an apple a day!?" Honey-sempai yelled.

"When you say it like that you make me sound crazy. I used to run a lot in Texas and I've missed it and I like the pain so I run a lot each day."

Mori-sempai took one of my hands off the bed and inspected it.

"You're going to mess your hands up if you continue on like this. You need to at least tape your hands before you start punching something." He scolded me.

"Why are you doing all of this anyway?" Honey-sempai said as he looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Well I was really mad at my father Monday and I locked myself in my room so I couldn't get to the training room, which is on the third floor. I threw my knife at the wall, which is how I discovered that I enjoyed doing that. Then Tuesday I was really upset with myself for punching that boy in the face and I was mad at my father so I went to the training room and I was planning on just working on the punching bag. I did that until I bled and then I remembered I had my knife and there's targets at the wall so I started throwing it at the wall, and now I can hit the middle of the target from across the room almost every time. And then I went to leave the room when I saw the treadmill and I started running and I realized how much I missed it and so I ended up running a marathon. I do it all because it hurts really badly so I can't think about anything because the pain takes over."

The two older boys looked at each other.

Honey-sempai hugged me tightly, "Why are you so upset Cathlene-chan? Why do you put yourself through that much pain?"

"My father doesn't like me. He's disappointed in me. I can't make him happy." I looked down.

"You've done so much to make him happy Cathlene" Honey-sempai said calmly.

"I know and I hate myself for it. I punched a kid in the face. People are afraid of me. I've dyed my hair this awful colour. I made it so that no one would be friends with me. I can't win. I hate myself and I can't make my father happy."

Tears started dripping down my face. I didn't try to hold them back.

Mori-sempai sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I sat there crying with the two of them comforting me.

When my tears began to slow Honey-sempai jumped up. "I'm going to get Usa-chan for you!" he said, running out of the room.

I watched him leave before putting my head down again.

Honey-sempai leaned in. I could feel him gently breathing on my neck. "I don't want you to hate yourself Cathlene. I think you're amazing."

My heart stopped before speeding up. My stomach was about to explode from butterflies and I could feel a smile spreading across my face.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Really?" I whispered, smiling a little. He brushed the tears off my face.

"Yes really." He smiled back at me.

"I GOT USA-CHAN!" Honey-sempai shouted before he skipped into the room.

I giggled. Was he trying to warn us before he walked in?

"Are you feeling better Cathlene-chan?" Honey-sempai asked, smiling.

"Yes I am! Can we eat…" my stomach growled on cue

They both smiled. Honey-sempai grabbed my hand and dragged me through the house. We walked into the dining room and found Honey-sempai's father and brother already sitting there.

"Hello Cathlene" Mr. Haninozuka said.

"Hello Mr. Haninozuka, it is very nice to see you again."

"This is my younger brother Chika-chan."

"It's very nice to meet you" I said. The boy didn't reply but he nodded his head in my direction.

"When will dinner be served father?" Honey-sempai asked.

"No more than five minutes, would Cathlene like to join us?" he asked, looking at me.

"If you would not mind, I would love to."

"Of course, sit down" he said, gesturing at the table. Mori-sempai sat on one side of me, Honey-sempai on the other side.

To my delight the food was brought out right at that moment. I wasn't sure what the traditions or expected etiquette was when eating at other people's houses in Japan.

They all looked at me.

"You can serve yourself first Cathlene-chan" Honey-sempai said kindly. I blushed and quickly served myself.

Chika stared at me like I was stupid.

"Don't be mean Chika-chan" Honey-sempai said towards his brother, who glared at him in disgust.

I waited for the rest of them to get their food and start eating before I did. I quickly ate my food and at Mori-sempai's request, I ate a second serving.

His father looked at me curiously. Honey-sempai caught the look.

"Cathlene-chan hasn't had a real meal since Sunday and she's been living off of an apple a day for the past week."

His father then looked at me with a look that hinted pity. It disgusted me but I didn't show it. "It's okay Cathlene, you can eat as much as you would like."

I helped myself one last time and slowly ate it this time. As I finished my food I finally felt full and satisfied.

His father stood up and excused himself

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Haninozuka" I politely said before he walked away. He bowed his head and walked away.

"Why haven't you eaten?" Chika asked me.

"Well Monday I was forbidden from eating dinner so I snuck an apple. I had skipped breakfast and lunch. Then Tuesday I had an apple for breakfast and I worked on my homework during lunch. For the past four days, when I got home from school I worked out a lot and fell asleep afterword so I never got to eat."

"What have you done that makes you fall asleep so soon after. Aren't you hungry after working out?"

"Well I go through some punching drills which I learned at my old dojo, I do them about ten times. Then I work on knife throwing, my accuracy has increased by a lot. Then I've run a marathon every night."

"You run a freaking MARATHON EVERY NIGHT? What the hell!" Chika's reaction made me laugh. He was so similar to his brother but I guessed that he wouldn't be happy if I told him that.

"I used to run them all the time in Texas and I've been running my whole life. They are really hard and take forever but I like the pain and satisfaction you get out of it." The younger boy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Maybe you should cut it down to once a week Cathlene-chan" Honey-sempai suggested. "I'm pretty sure you need time to recover after running one and I doubt running those four nights in a row while eating pretty much nothing isn't healthy. You wonder why you passed out earlier."

Chika snickered, "You passed out earlier? From working too hard at the dojo."

Mori-sempai glared at him, "She passed out because she hasn't eaten anything."

After Mori said that Honey grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the house.

"Hey Honey-sempai" I asked. "Where did my uniform go?" I had noticed earlier that I was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt but I figured it wasn't appropriate to ask at the dinner table.

"Oh, one of the maids saw you passed out on the bed still in your uniform and she told us that was unacceptable and then she left and came back with those clothes and kicked us out of the room."

I blushed. A lot. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red.

"Come with us, we want you to show us something" Honey-sempai said as he continued to drag me around the house.

I was brought into a room that had a target taped onto one of the walls. I was handed my switch blade. It had been in my bag earlier.

"Why were you guys digging through my bag" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

"I dropped your bag and it just slid out" Honey-sempai answered sweetly, batting his eyes at me. Damn it. He knows I can't be mad at him after that.

"Fine. What do you guys want?"

"We want to see how good you are at throwing knives."

Of course they do. I hate doing stuff in front of people. At the dojo when I'm practicing is one thing but stuff like this at a random time makes me nervous.

"Please Cathlene-chan" the evil and adorable boy asked. I sighed. He knows how to get what he wants out of me.

I flipped out the blade and took a deep breath. I judged the distance.

The blade left my hand and silver sliced through the air once before directly hitting the center of the target and sticking.

I smiled a little, relieved that I actually hit the target. Both Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai stared at me in shock.

"Holy shit Cathlene" Honey-sempai said as he walked over to the wall and tried to pull the knife out. Mori-sempai walked over and pulled it out, with a jerk that almost hit Honey-sempai in the face. He handed me my switchblade and smiled.

"That was pretty impressive" he complimented.

"Thanks. That's all you guys wanted to show me, right?"

"Well yes. But we did want to ask you if you wanted to go on a run tomorrow." Honey-sempai said, smiling.

"You guys want to go running?" What were they doing? They had to have something up their sleeve.

"Yeah. Do you want to meet us at the park that's about halfway between our houses?" the blonde looked up at me.

"Sure Honey-sempai. I would love to see you guys again tomorrow."

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? Please review. ^.^**


	14. A Walk in the Park

**Okay well I survived week one of band camp. I'm sunburnt and peeling which is making me miserable. ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD to make everything so much better I am sick. And when I get sick I don't just get sick, I get like stuck in bed unable to move think you're going to die sick. And that means no sleep because nightmares so I am very sorry about any stupid mistakes in this chapter. I edited it today and I hope I got everything but I'm exhausted so yeah. I'm very likely not going to upload a new chapter tonight because I'm probably going to rewrite everything past this chapter because I hate it all. Oh and if case anyone is wondering, running around a football field in like 19758913475190871473547181 degree weather in really strong wind with a flag and rifle in your hand and trying to hit the right spot on the field and not kill a band member and counting as loud as you possibly can while unable to breathe because YOUR FUCKING SISTER GOT YOU SICK is not fun at all. Anyway, chapter 14, sorry it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Walk in the Park

I woke up Sunday morning to a cloudy sky. No sunlight could push through the thick gray veil that covered the depressing heavens. They want to go running in this weather?

"Hey Honey-sempai" I said as I sat on my bed miserably looking out the window.

"Hi Cathlene-chan!" Just talking to the energetic blond over the phone made me smile despite the unpleasant scene I woke up to.

"Do you still want to go running? The weather looks kind of gross." Silently I prayed he didn't, running in the rain was not fun.

"Yes! I think running in the rain would be fun!" I could see flowers flying around his head as he cheerfully said that.

I sighed in annoyance, "I'm going to guess you want me to meet you guys at the park at noon?"

"How did you know? Make sure you eat before you go Cathlene-chan." Should have known he was going to tell me to eat.

"Of course I will Honey-sempai. Well I'll see you at noon!"

Honey-sempai chirped bye before I hung up. I looked over at the clock and saw it was ten. I would have to leave a little after eleven to get to the park without tiring myself out before we even started our run.

An apple in hand I walked back up the stairs and into my room. The core lie on the floor a few minutes later as I dug around in my closet looking around for something to wear. Finally I found a bright red sports bra and a gray tank top to go with my black shorts. As I changed I looked at myself in the mirror. Practically starving for four days and excessively exercising had stripped me of some fat. The muscles in my legs had gotten more defined. The little pocket of fat my stomach had had was gone. I quickly laced up my hot pink running shoes and stretched. As I walked out of the closet I was thinking about my workout routine. I need to switch it up, my abs need some work.

I tucked my knife, my phone and some cash into my bra, my hair in my typical ponytail. Water bottle in hand I walked out the front door and down the steps, beginning my walk to the park. After a few minutes of walking I started with a slow jog. Running like I had earlier in the week was stupid, I didn't give myself enough time to warm up and I never stretched. I was lucky I didn't hurt myself.

About five minutes away from my house I sped up from a jog to a run. I remembered to breathe as I looked around. The trees were beginning to grow their leaves out, the blooms falling off. With the clouds in the sky the weather was comfortable, instead of hot like I expected it to be.

I glanced down at my watch as I reached the park, it was eleven forty-five. Quickly looking around I saw that they weren't here yet so I happily ran over to the swings.

"Cathlene-chan!" I looked down and saw Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai standing there. My feet dragged along the ground to stop myself.

"You like swings?" the little blonde asked as he hugged me.

"Of course I do!" I cheerfully said back. I don't know what it was about these two but they put me in a good mood, most of the time anyway.

"I hope you guys have a certain route you want to go on, I don't know my way around well enough to decide on one." I said, looking up at the dismal sky

"Yeah, just follow me okay" Honey-sempai began to jog off without us.

Mori-sempai and I caught up to him with a few strides, running right behind him. I looked over at the older boy next to me.

"Hey Mori-sempai" I said, smiling.

"Hello Cathlene" he replied, smiling back at me..

We jogged through the park and into town. I had only been once when I went to the bakery with the boys, most of my time in Japan had been spent at the mansion or school.

Once we reached the main road we sped up. We passed stores and bakeries. They flew by us on one side while cars and people raced passed us on the other. We began to weave through the town on some odd path Honey-sempai had planned out.

We passed Honey-sempai's house soon after we had run out of town. His brother was outside and glared at us when we ran by. As we got closer to the park I sped up, passing both Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. Not trying to keep up their pace I sped up even more, sprinting up to the park before slowing down. I giggled as I saw them run into the park a few minutes later.

They walked up to the swing set again, as they had earlier and looked at me like I was crazy.

Giggling I stared at them as I swung.

"How –gasp- the hell –gasp- did you do that –gasp- Cathlene-chan?" Honey-sempai asked me as he struggled to regain his breath.

"How far did we run?" I asked the boys who sat there like they were dying.

"That was about –gasp- seven miles" the little blonde replied. He and his cousin were both sitting on the ground, trying to recover from the run. I jumped off the swing at its highest point and rolled as I hit the ground. I landed next to Mori-sempai and laid down before looking over the two of them and laughing. I was oddly energetic and in a good mood, likely because it wasn't raining.

"How do you have so much energy Cathlene?" Mori-sempai asked as he looked at me lying on the ground smiling at the two of them.

"I don't really know, being around you guys makes me happy."

Mori-sempai reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. I blushed and looked over at him. Where did that come from? Honey-sempai curiously looked over at his cousin before deciding something and looking away.

After a few minutes I was done sitting around and they were recovered enough so I stood up. "Time to get up lazy ass" I giggled as I reached my hands out for him to grab. He smiled before taking my hands and standing up. Reluctantly letting go of his hands I outstretched them for Honey-sempai. Now that I had the two of them standing, I shouted "Come on, follow me."

I began to sprint across the park towards a clump of trees that look perfect for climbing.

The two boys glanced at each other before sighing and following me. "What are we doing Cathlene-chan?" Honey-sempai asked as they ran up.

I smiled, "We're going to climb trees."

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Have you guys never climbed a tree?" They both shook their head. I couldn't believe it. "Well I'm going to change that. Mori-sempai, could you help me up please?"

The tall boy put his hands around my waist and lifted me up onto one of the branches. Swiftly I climbed up to the top. "Come on Honey-sempai, it's fun."

The smaller boy, after being lifted up by Mori-sempai began to hesitantly climb. He stopped about half way up before looking down nervously. I watched as Mori-sempai pulled himself up and climbed up a few feet, before stopping on a strong branch. He looked up at Honey-sempai and I.

"Please don't fall" he called up. I saw Honey-sempai gulp nervously before beginning to climb down. He sat down on a branch above Mori-sempai. That wimp. I sighed and climbed down to where Honey-sempai was sitting. I laughed at the both of them as I sat down next to Honey.

"Did you not like it Honey-sempai" I teased.

He looked over at me, "How are you not afraid of the branches breaking?"

I just shrugged as I turned myself around on the branch so I was facing the opposite way as Honey-sempai. Smiling, I fell backwards. I head the older boys both gasp. I laughed as I hung upside down, my legs hooked around the tree.

"Don't do that!" Honey-sempai demanded, panic still in his voice.

Mori-sempai's face was level to mine and he looked at me. He looked terrified and slightly angry. I smiled at him.

With my arms free I took my hair down from its ponytail so that it could hang loosely. As I hung there I watched my phone and switchblade fall out of my bra and onto the ground. Frowning, I brought my arms up to the branch and flipped myself over so that I was hanging right next to Mori-sempai. I looked at him expectedly, he grabbed my waist once more and guided me down onto his branch. I climbed down a little before jumping off. I grabbed my phone and switchblade and shoved them back into my bra.

The two boys looked at each other for a second, the look on their faces suggesting they thought I was crazy.

Honey-sempai slowly climbed down the tree before jumping off, Mori-sempai following him.

"You are crazy Cathlene" the tall boy told me.

I smiled at the two of them. I was in a really good mood at the moment.

"Why don't you act like this at school Cathlene-chan?" Honey-sempai curiously asked.

"At school I have to keep up a reputation. No one here knows who I am, the park's practically empty. Besides, at school I have to deal with a lot of people. Here it's only you guys and I like you two. You guys are the first friends I've ever had."

Honey-sempai looked up at me with his big brown eyes, they were watering slightly. He hugged my tighter than he ever had.

"Are we really your first friends?"

I hugged him tight back, "Yes you are and I couldn't ask for two better friends." I looked up at Mori-sempai. He looked at the two of us before joining our hug. For a moment I was the happiest I had ever been. Here I am with my first friends. My first real friends and they are amazing.

We all pulled away and smiled at each other.

"LOOK! ICE CERAM!" Honey-sempai screamed as he ran off towards the vendor. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, Mori right behind me.

"I'll take four scoops of strawberry ice cream on a waffle cone please"

Walking up behind Honey-sempai, "I'll take on scoop of strawberry and two scoops of chocolate on a waffle cone please."

"Three chocolate scoops on a waffle cone please" a deep voice from behind me said. As we were handed our ice cream the boys went to dig in their pockets to grab their money. I smiled and pulled some out of my bra. I threw a ten and a five at the vender (or whatever the equivalent is in yen) and told him to keep the change. Both boys looked up, cash in their hands.

"Too late, I paid for it. Now let's go, there's people waiting behind us." I grabbed Honey-sempai's hand and dragged him away. Mori-sempai followed.

"Cathlene-chan why did you pay!?" the little blonde whined, looking insulted and hurt.

I poked his nose and smiled. "You two were taking too long and I wanted to pay for it."

He crossed his arms and pouted for a second before giving up and eating his ice cream. We all walked over to a bench and sat down, I was in the middle of them. I grinned as I watched Honey-sempai carefully eat his ice cream. I guess the messy eating was just an act for school. I looked over at Mori-sempai and laughed. He had ice cream on his nose.

"It looks like you and Honey-sempai switched roles for the day." He looked at me confused. "You have ice cream on your nose."

He looked at me for a second before dipping his finger in his ice cream and wiping it on my nose. "It looks like you have ice cream on your nose too." He smiled at me.

Honey-sempai quietly sat at the end of the bench and watched his cousin and their new friend flirting. It made him happy, seeing his cousin talking to someone and smiling. Takashi didn't act like this at school. He figured he was the only one who had seen the real him. Watching Takashi open up to other people made him happy.

I laughed and continued to eat my ice cream. Honey-sempai finished his rather quickly, Mori-sempai finishing not long after. They both sat there waiting for me.

"Hurry up slow poke. What happened to the girl who inhaled dinner last night?" Mori-sempai teased as he wiped the ice cream off of his nose.

I then proceeded to eat my ice cream as slow as possible without it completely melting. Finally I finished and stuck my tongue out at him.

Honey-sempai ran off towards the swings, "You guys can't catch me!"

I looked after the boy smiling. I looked back up at Mori-sempai who was staring at me. He brought his hand up and tucked my hair behind my ear. Leaning down he gently wiped the ice cream off of my nose before kissing the tip of it. My cheeks turned bright red and I smiled uncontrollably. I figured that I was going to explode from the butterflies in my stomach and the fluttering of my heart.

He looked down at me with a loving expression on his face. I contemplated kissing him. Unconsciously I began to stand on my tiptoes, leaning in. He began to lean in too. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm about to kiss Mori-sempai! my heart screamed.

After waiting all day it began to rain. It wasn't gradual either. One second we were both leaning in for a kiss and the next second we found ourselves soaked. I fell back and opened my eyes. We both looked up at the sky and groaned. The calm gray sky was gone and replaced by a dark gray ominous looking sky.

"Bye Mori-sempai!" I shouted as I hugged him quickly. "Bye Honey-sempai!" I waved at the blonde who was sitting on a swing looking very confused. He waved back at me as I sprinted out of the park and towards home.

* * *

**So how shitty was the chapter? Please review and sorry for being so rude, not exactly my best night.**

**Oh yeah I'm considering starting a new story (because I have so many ideas and I love them all and then I start writing and then I forget about a different story and yeppp) and I think this one is going to be really good because it's on a topic that I have a lot of knowledge on. I won't post the summary until at least next week and I'm not going to post it until I'm farther into this story but yeah.**

**Please review, I greatly appreciate it and I love all of you that read this (:**


	15. The Host Club

**This chapter was actually really easy to edit so here you go, chapter 15(:**

**Disclaimer: The same as it's always been**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Host Club

Monday –lunch time

"Hey Cathlene" one of the twins said as he came over and sat next to me. The other one followed and sat next to his brother. The rest of the host club began to fill in the table.

"Cathlene-chan!" Honey-sempai came out of nowhere and hugged me, causing me to splash water all over myself.

"You need to be more careful Mitsukuni" Mori-sempai said as he walked over and sat next to me.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" I started a conversation, trying not to blush as I glanced over at the boy next to me.

"Hikaru and I went shopping" Kaoru said as he began to eat his lunch.

"We also pulled pranks on our maids." Hikaru devilishly smiled.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi "I went over to Haruhi's house and we had a romantic dinner and…" he said as he spun her around. She struggled out of his arms.

"Tamaki broke into my house at six in the morning on Saturday and I woke up with him staring at me. He wouldn't leave me alone." She sat down, obviously pissed.

"The boss is such a stalker…" Hikaru started.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to pull anything with her." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki started arguing with the twins.

"What did you do this weekend Kyoya?"

"Nothing important, I'm more interested in hearing what you did this weekend." He gave me a smile that suggested he knew everything.

"Cathlene-chan came to the dojo with us Saturday and she did really well then she blacked out and we brought her over to my house and she ate dinner with us and she showed us how good she was at throwing knives" Honey-sempai said as he was eating cake and smiling. The whole club was looking at me now.

"You can throw knives Cathlene?" Tamaki asked as he gulped nervously.

"Yep, I could hit you right in that big mouth of yours if I wanted to." I replied, smiling sweetly at him. Mori-sempai snorted and tried not to laugh. The whole club was staring at him now.

"What's up with Mori-sempai?"

"Nothing, he's just really happy because he and…" I shoved a piece of cake into Honey-sempai's mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. I sighed as the club went back to staring at me.

"What did you do Sunday Cathlene?" one of the twins asked suspiciously.

"I went running with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai."

Tamaki looked at me weird "You did? I didn't know you would run willingly?"

"If you had been listening to me last week I mentioned that I ran track in Texas." I snapped at him. He shut up.

"Then we climbed trees, well I climbed trees while the other two were being wusses."

"And then we got ice cream and then…" this time Mori-sempai shoved cake into the ignorant blonde's mouth.

"And then we left after it started raining." I finished lamely.

"Cathlene" Hikaru was looking at me weird.

"We were thinking" Kaoru whispered in my ear, standing behind me.

"That you should come" Hikaru was practically in my lap.

"To the host club after school today" Kaoru wrapped his arms around me. What were they doing?

"HOW DARE YOU ASSULT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screamed as he attacked the twins. I ducked my head as the whole cafeteria looked over at him. Why was he calling me his daughter? I already had a father, even if I didn't necessarily like him.

.

After school I walked into Music Room 3 with the twins and Haruhi.

"So you're going to visit the host club today?" Tamaki asked as he skipped over to me. I opened my mouth to respond when he interrupted me.

"What's your type? The Cool type?" he pointed to Kyoya, "The Devilish type?" he pointed to the twins, "The Wild type or the boy Lolita?" he turned me around and pointed to Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. "The Natural?" He pointed to Haruhi.

"Or perhaps you like the Princely type?" he purred, lifting my chin up with a finger before running it towards my lips. I leaned in, "Oh Tamaki," I whispered, hugging him and looking at him lovingly, "I think that I love you." I looked up at him and batted my lashes. "And I think that you're…" he didn't notice me pulling my switchblade out of my blazer pocket. I shoved him back towards the wall and threw it at him, aiming so that it would hit right next to his ear. "An idiot and if you touch me again that blade will impale your ear! Do you understand me?"

I laughed evilly as he fainted. I turned around and smiled at the rest of the club who all stared at me with fear. Honey-sempai skipped over to the wall with my switchblade in it and pulled it out.

"That was pretty impressive Cathlene" Mori-sempai said, smiling at me. Honey-sempai handed me my knife.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him and hugged Honey-sempai.

"You almost killed the boss!" one red headed devil walked towards me

"Can you teach us to do that?" the other one asked as looked at me weird.

I threw the knife right between their heads. It hit the wall right above Kyoya's head. He glared at me.

"Hell no. That's asking for all of us die." I replied to the twins as I walked over and grabbed my knife, putting it in my pocket.

"You're going to have to pay for that" Kyoya snapped at me. He glared at me and the light flashed off of his glasses.

I grabbed some money out of my bra, the best pocket there is and threw it at his face. "There"

Hi grinned up at me, looking evil. "I'm sorry but we don't accept cash." He shoved the money back down my shirt. I considered slapping him.

"How should she pay Tamaki?" he looked over at the tall blonde boy who was finally standing up.

The idiot came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I think that this princess should be our guest for a while and each threat should get her another day."

Damn him. Kyoya smiled at him, "Works for me."

I understood how Haruhi could get herself a debt with these people.

I looked over at Haruhi who was laughing. "You've almost killed four of these idiots in less than five minutes. I've been wanting to do that since I met them. Next time could you aim just a little bit more towards their heads?" I smiled at her.

"Haruhi, I'm increasing your debt by one third" Kyoya snapped.

"Damn it." She stomped off into a room, which I guessed was a preparation room.

Honey-sempai grabbed my hand and pulled me over to table in the corner with Mori-sempai. "I suggest you stop trying to kill them for the moment. Kyoya's relentless. Do you want some cake?"

I smiled at the cheerful boy. "Yes please, a piece of chocolate cake would be great."

Mori-sempai pulled my switchblade out of my pocket and inspected it. He frowned "Why is there blood on this?"

"Oh that's from throwing it while my hands are bleeding from the punching bag. I guess I never remembered to wipe it off."

Honey-sempai handed me a piece of cake, "Please don't continue to do that to yourself Cathlene-chan." He sounded worried.

"I won't, I'll at least tape up my hands before I excessively punch something."

"Good" both boys replied. Mori-sempai slipped my knife into my pocket. "We'll be right back" they said as they stood up and walked over to the door.

"Welcome" all seven of the boys, well six boys and Haruhi chimed. Rose petals flew through the air as their guests walked in.

I restrained myself from laughing as the boys greeted their first guests for the day. Mori-sempai walked back over to the table I was at with Honey-sempai on his shoulders.

"I'm on top of the world" the boy giggled as he rode on his cousin's shoulders.

Mori-sempai placed Honey-sempai in his chair before sitting down himself. Their three guests all stood there and stared at me.

"Cathlene-chan, this is Princess Aimo, Princess Hitomi and Princess Moriko."

"It is very nice to meet you all" I politely said before I took a sip of my tea.

The brunette girl, Moriko I think was her name said hi back and sat down in the chair next to me. One girl with short black hair and piercing blue eyes, Hitomi, nodded at me. The other one just ignored me and sat down closest to Honey-sempai.

I sat in the background, eating cake and drinking tea, watching the club put on their act to entertain all of these girls. Honey-sempai put on his messy eating act, along with hugging Usa-chan a lot and smiling sweetly at the girls. Mori-sempai just sat there, occasionally scolding Honey-sempai for making a mess and wiping his face off. I smiled when I thought of yesterday and how he had ice cream on his nose.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I blushed as I thought of everything that had happened and how we had almost kissed, only stopped by the rain.

"Why are you blushing Cathlene?" one of the girls asked, Aimo I believed.

"Oh it's just how wrong and beautiful Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is." I lied as I looked over at the twins who were holding each other and whispering something. Twincest. The idea made me laugh.

* * *

**There you go (: What do you guys think?**

**Okay so yeah I'm not waiting to post the summary of my next story, well it's not complete but it's an idea of it at least**

**Last Hope: Kaoru loses motivation to live so he tries to commit suicide and when Hikaru saves him he refuses to forgive his brother for what he did. Kyoya and Tamaki step in and try to save the brother's relationship and help Kaoru see a point in living again (KyoxKao and TamaxHika) **

**yeah I'm going to end up changing that a million times but I like how it's turning out so far (the actual writing). Any ideas/input/sugestions?**


	16. Rose Mazes

**Well this chapter is on the shorter side but it sets up everything for my next few chapters. ^.^ yay. Anyway reviews are greatly apprectiated, enjoy. Not my best and sorry for shitty editing, band camp is killing me D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 16: Rose Mazes

I woke up on a plush red couch with my head in one twins lap, my feet on top of the other twin. I quickly sat up.

"What the hell is going on?"

The two red headed devils laughed.

"You fell asleep in the chair towards the end of the meeting so you were put on the couch." An icy voice behind me said.

Turning around on the couch I saw Kyoya typing furiously on his laptop.

"I didn't break anything right?" I hoped that I didn't do anything to add to my debt.

"No you didn't but you did affect the club's business. That will an extra week added to your debt."

Fuck.

"You being here scared away multiple customers. So we're downgrading you to the host clubs dog. You will run errands for us and you will not show your face during club meetings. Do you understand?"

That evil bastard. "Do you realize how much trouble this is going to get me in with my dad?"

"You should have thought of that beforehand then."

"I was doing WHAT he wanted me to do earlier!" Though I won't lie, it was fun. "He wants me to be feared! He wants me to have a bad reputation! Doing this will ruin everything for me! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in for this?!" My eyes were beginning to sting with the tears I was holding back.

"Well that's your problem isn't it?"

"Why won't you just accept fucking cash for the two small little holes in the wall?! Or are you making me do this because I almost hit you?" the shadow king just sat there and ignored me, typing on his stupid little laptop.

"I'm sorry if you were worried that I almost injured a hair on your pretty little head but doing this is hurting your business along with my reputation! Just being here hurt me! Do you think that drinking tea out of a prissy pretty little cup and giggling as I let pretty guys entertain me is something the head of the mafia would do! No! It isn't! I should be out there causing trouble or working on my street fighting or doing drugs or threatening lives or something! Not this! My father is going to kill me! Do you know how many people I'm going to have to hurt because of this!? You'll probably be on that list! I'm not supposed to have friends! I'm supposed to be alone and an evil bitch!" And with that I ran out of the room crying.

"Cathlene-chan!" I heard Honey-sempai yell after me but I just sped up. I ran through the hallways and outside. Before I knew it I was inside some maze made out of hedges covered in roses. There was a little gazebo in the middle. I curled into a ball underneath the table and cried.

I cried out every tear I had wanted to since I moved to Japan. I cried because I was lonely and missed my mom. I cried because of the disaster that was my future. I cried for my friends that I shouldn't be friends with. I cried for everything in my life that was going wrong. I cried for everything.

"Have you found her yet?" Honey-sempai asked.

"No" a gruff voice replied. Honey-sempai sighed and hung up. He and the host club had spread across the school looking for Cathlene-chan.

"Cathlene, Cathlene are you around here?" Tamaki asked as he walked around some of the classrooms.

"Cathlene."

"Cathlene are you around here?" the twins called as they searched the libraries spread across the school.

"Cathlene!" Haruhi shouted as she wandered the hallways.

Kyoya sat in the Host Club and smirked. He had seen Cathlene run into the maze outside but he had decided to let the idiots run around and try to find her, happily enjoying the silence as he researched her.

"Cathlene" I heard someone calling my name.

"Cathlene" I heard it again. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me out from under the table.

I buried my face in Mori-sempai's chest as he hugged me and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

Mori-sempai tucked his hand under my chin and lifted my face up. It reminded of something Tamaki had pulled on me earlier, but this time I loved it.

"Please don't cry Cathlene" he whispered. I lifted my eyes to look at him and sniffled, he wiped my tears away.

"Why are you here?" I buried my face into his chest again as tears started falling again.

"Because I don't want you to be alone. We all care about you. I care about you."

I didn't reply but I proceeded to cry harder. I felt so bad for all of this. I couldn't believe that people actually cared about me. No. I was the awful bitch. I scare people and my father is terrifying. All I wanted was to make him happy but I couldn't make him happy. I tried so hard and it just made him even more unhappy. As I tried to make him happy I was hurting myself. I wasn't happy here. I didn't like Texas, I was alone there but I didn't have to do terrible things to make my mother happy. Here I couldn't have friends. I do have friends and I shouldn't and there was no winning. I would have to decide what I was going to do. Was I going to make myself happy or was I going to make my father happy. Making myself happy would put myself in danger and maybe even my friends but to make my father happy would put others in danger and completely ruin who I am.

"Mori I have a question" I didn't even realize I left out the sempai.

I told him everything. And when we finally walked out of the maze I knew what I had to do.

For the next two weeks while my father was gone I was going to everything I could to make myself happy. Once my two weeks were up I was going become who my father wanted to be until I could escape from it all.


	17. Evil Twins and Wave Pools

**Hi guys! So I survived band camp! It was horrible BUT I got my best friend back so it's all good. Anyway, here's chapter 17, I hope you guys like it. I might post chapter 18 later. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 17: Evil Twins and Wave Pools

The following week I hung out with the host club. I decided to become the clubs dog so I could pay off my debt and surprisingly I enjoyed myself. It gave me plenty of time to talk to Haruhi who was quickly becoming a great friend along with Mori and Honey who I became better friends with. Friday I was invited to go to some water park Kyoya's family owned with the rest of the host club.

I woke up Saturday morning to find two twins staring at me evilly. It wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru but their maids who had been sent to kidnap me, dress me in a bathing suit and fix my hair before we went to the water park.

A few minutes after their attack I found myself in a limo with the host club wearing a bright red bikini with black bows, a pathetic white sundress over it. My hair had been put into two pigtails with black bows that matched the ones on my bathing suit. A pair of oversized black sunglasses had been shoved onto my face before I had been carried out to the limo and shoved in with a bag that held sunblock, money, an apple and water along with a towel and my switchblade.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demanded, "And why the hell was I attacked by evil twin maids at eight in the morning!?"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"I won't hesitate to kill you guys! I know these two weeks are about doing what I want, not what my father wants but maybe I want to be violent and kill two evil red headed twins!"

They just laughed harder. "You're just as grumpy as Kyoya and Honey-sempai when they wake up."

I looked around the limo and saw Honey-sempai sitting on one side against the wall, Usa-chan in his hands. He was glaring at every one. Kyoya sat on the other side, one eye hidden by his hair the other hiding behind his glasses which were reflecting the light. They both looked terrifying. I laughed. The two of them glared at me which just caused me to laugh harder.

"Cathlene, Honey-sempai won't hesitate to kill you" Tamaki warned as he cowered behind Haruhi who was sitting there looking just as pissed as Kyoya and Honey. All of it was just so funny. I saw both evil hypotensive lords shift with frustration and annoyance. Despite my life and sanity being at risk I didn't stop.

"You two are so cute" I laughed. They both gave me a death stare. I couldn't help myself, I get weird when I'm tired. I laughed even more.

Giggling I looked over at the rest of the club.

"You're so cute Tamaki" I cooed.

I ruffled the twin's hair, "I love you two"

"You're so pretty Haruhi" I hugged her, still laughing.

"You're my favourite Mori" I said as I climbed into his lap.

"She's even worse than Mori-sempai when he's tired" Tamaki stated.

"She's scaring me more than Honey-sempai and Kyoya" one of the twins stated.

Mori-sempai looked down at me as I curled up in his lap. I was so tired from laughing so much. I fell asleep.

I woke up being carried by Mori-sempai once more.

"Why are you carrying me?" I didn't remember anything from this morning. "Why am I wearing this awful sundress?"

Mori-sempai just looked down at me. "Do you not remember being attacked by Hikaru and Kaoru's maids this morning?"

"No? What happened?"

"You don't remember sitting in the limo laughing like a maniac and saying weird things and scaring everyone?"

"I did that?"

He sighed. "If I put you down will you be able to walk or will you just start acting crazily again?"

I giggled. "You can put me down."

He hesitated before setting me on the ground. I skipped over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So I hear your maids attacked me this morning." They both looked at me strange.

"You threatened to kill us afterward. And you sat in the limo and laughed for a good thirty minutes."

"Well I don't remember anything but if I find the bathing suit I'm wearing is awful I will kill you." Before they could reply I skipped over to Tamaki.

"Do you really think I'm cute Cathlene?" he asked me, staring down at me with his big violet eyes. It reminded me of Honey.

"What?" I don't remember calling him cute.

"You said it in the limo while-"

"I don't remember anything from this morning. But I hear that I laughed a lot and said weird things."

"You don't? You act weird when you're tired. Mori-sempai does too but you're worse than him."

"Okay then. Well I do think you're cute Tamaki" I said as I skipped away.

"Stop being so weird" Kyoya snapped.

"What's with you?"

"I'm in a bad mood when I wake up. At least I don't act weird like you do."

"So I hear. Well if I said anything weird to you ignore it because I remember nothing."

"Cathlene-chan!" I heard Honey-sempai call my name. I braced myself for the impact. He ran over and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Honey!"

"Why were you acting like that this morning?"

"I act weird when I'm tired but I don't remember anything so I'm sorry of how I acted."

"You called me cute"

"Oh, well you are cute Honey"

The boy squealed with delight before running over to Mori-sempai and jumping onto his back.

We all walked into the water park.

"Technically it doesn't open until next month but I invited you guys to see it before it was open" Kyoya said as he scanned the area.

The twins dragged Haruhi over to a bathroom. I heard an evil laugh along with her screaming at someone. A few minutes later she walked out in a pink bathing suit. Tamaki immediately attacked her and forced her into a cover-up.

Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were playing in the current pool. Tamaki was arguing with the twins who were torturing Haruhi. Kyoya was sitting off to the side writing in this notebook and occasionally liking up at us.

The way he was sitting reminded me of when I first met him and how I thought he look familiar.

I walked over to him, "Kyoya, when I first met you I thought I recognized you from somewhere. So is there anywhere I would know you from?"

He looked at me strange. "I was on the same plane you were when you were coming here from America…"

What the hell. How did I not realize that? I was going to question him when I heard Honey.

"Cathlene-chan come swim with me!" Honey shouted from the pool, waving his arms at me. I smiled. I ran into the bathroom to take off my sundress and to actually look at my bathing suit. To my surprise it was really cute. The shape of it flattered me and the colour matched my hair exactly. I couldn't kill the twins for this.

I walked out of the bathroom and threw my sundress onto the chair with my bag. The guys all stared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the pool.

"We did a good job Hikaru" Kaoru said as he walked over to me with his brother.

"That looks amazing on you Cathlene!" Hikaru said as they got closer.

"Don't you dare touch my little girl!" Tamaki screamed, attacking the twins. When they finally gave up and went to go torture Haruhi he walked over to me.

"It's not proper for a young lady to show that much skin in public" he held my sundress out for me.

"No way in hell Tamaki, I'm going to go swimming and I will wear whatever I want, now go away."

He somehow managed to find a corner that he quickly retreated to and started growing mushrooms. I sighed and ran over to the pool with Honey.

I jumped in, bringing in my legs for a cannonball.

"You got me soaked" Honey laughed when I came up.

The twins screamed. "You ruined your hair!" one of them yelled in distress as he fell to the ground.

"Your cute pigtails and bows are ruined!" the other said, falling to the ground next to his brother.

I ignored them and swam around with Honey.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him. There was some beeping sound and the sound of water rushing somewhere,

"Yeah." he replied, looking around in confusion. At that moment a giant wave came out of nowhere. I found myself being thrown around and rolled in the wave. Once that one died another came. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped. I hit a wall which I saw was actually the end of the pool.

I dragged myself out, more dead than alive. I sat there for who knows how long coughing up water. Finally I stopped and climbed away a little before laying down.

Holy shit, where was Honey? I looked around and saw his float in the pool. Slowly and shakily I stood up. I walked over to the edge and looked in, he wasn't there. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

I stood there and observed my surroundings as I debated what to do. The jungle surrounded me three out of the four ways I looked. What kind of waterpark had a jungle? The only area that wasn't covered was the pool. I debated whether swimming back or finding my way through the jungle would be less painful. I decided the jungle was better. The thought of almost drowning in the waves again terrified me. As it was I was afraid of the ocean, almost drowning once when I was younger because of the waves. All of this just brought that fear back. Unknown jungle was better than waves and drowning.

I began to trudge through the trees. I found the traces of a path, where some plants had been trampled and the space between the trees was slightly bigger. As I walked it began to rain. Of course it did, because all of this wasn't bad enough.

I walked for what seemed like hours. Helicopters were beginning to pass over me. What the hell? As I continued on I heard rustling all around me. What was going on?

I stepped on a rock and looked down. Walking through the jungle barefoot wasn't my best idea. When I looked up I screamed. Men in black uniforms, all holding guns, surrounded me.

"Raise your arms above your head" one of the men ordered. I shakily did.

"We are part of the Ootori family's private police force. We are here looking for a missing boy and girl. You however don't fit the description. You are not a little girl."

Damn those idiots.

"I am the missing girl. You're looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Cathlene Hirayama right?" I looked at all of them in disbelief.

"You have classified information. Someone grab her."

One of the men grabbed my arms. "We'll bring her to Master Kyoya Ootori to see if he knows who she is."

I was dragged onto a ladder which was raised up to a helicopter. I looked down and almost fainted. Why did I look down? You know you're terrified of heights Cathlene, how could you be so stupid? I asked myself.

We were only in the helicopter for a few minutes before I was once again dragged onto the ladder which was lowered to the ground this time.

"Cathlene!" Honey screamed, running towards me.

"Do not touch her. She is dangerous." One of the men ordered. Honey stood there looking confused.

"Master Kyoya Ootori. Is this the girl that was missing? She does not fit the description."

Kyoya sat there for a minute and debated his answer. I stood there trembling in fear and from being cold.

"Kyoya don't be an idiot! That's Cathlene and they might hurt her! Order them to let go!" Tamaki screamed.

Finally Kyoya sighed. "Yes, that is the missing girl. Please unhand her."

I was released. Honey quickly ran over to me and hugged me. I tightly hugged him back.

"I was so worried about you Honey! I thought you drowned!" I tried to keep my voice steady. The boy didn't, he began to cry.

"I managed to get out of the pool during a break between the waves! I saw you continue to get thrown around and I thought you drowned! I went looking for you but I ran into Takashi and Haruhi about to get attacked by the police and I had to save them and then we were brought back here, they said they caught a suspicious person and then it was you and I was so worried about you Cathlene-chan!" Honey hugged me even tighter. I could feel a few tears dripping down my face but I tried to control them.

During our moment the police left.

"What the hell was that Kyoya!?" the twins yelled. I looked up to glare at the evil mastermind.

The boy didn't reply. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing in his black notebook.

Finally Honey let go of me. I began to walk to my bag so I could dry off and put back on my sundress but before I could I felt someone pick me up and hug me.

I wrapped my arms around Mori's neck and held on. I buried my face into his shoulder and tried not to cry.

"I was so worried about you" he whispered. I nodded my head and felt a few more tears drip down my face.

After a few minutes I finally looked up. The whole club was standing there staring at us in shock. Honey stood there and smiled at us. I giggled.

"How tired are you Cathlene?" Mori asked me.

"I almost drowned. I was stuck in waves for who knows how long. I was lost in the jungle and was practically attacked by the police. But despite everything I'm not tired. I just want to eat." I responded and laughed when my stomach growled. He smiled and kissed my forehead before putting me down. Quickly I grabbed my bag and dress and ran off into the bathroom before anyone could question me.

When I walked out I stomped over to the twins and slapped them both.

"If you do not stop attacking me with your evil maids you are dead! And I am serious you two!" they both looked frightened before they looked at me.

I had been forced into a different sundress, a black one with white flowers this time. My hair had been taken down from the pigtails and somehow dried and curled in ten minutes. They put some mascara on me and shoved a pair of black sandals onto my feet before releasing me.

After they saw me they just laughed. I rolled my eyes and stomped over to Kyoya.

"Can we leave your evil little waterpark now please?" I snapped. He looked up at me and grinned.

"You don't scare me princess" he snarled, grinning sarcastically.

I quickly snatched his black notebook out of his hands and walked over to the pool. Holding it over the water I replied "And you don't scare me. Now can we please leave."

He sighed. "Fine. Give me ten minutes." He walked into the bathroom to change, everyone followed him. I wasn't really sure where they were keeping all of these clothes but I wasn't sure how the devil maids got here either.

Eventually everyone was ready to go. We walked out to the limo and climbed in.

"Where are we going to eat?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah we're starving" the other one said.

The rest of the club chimed in, we were all hungry.


	18. Dinner with the Hosts

**Well I'm in a really good mood so here's chapter 18. Yay for fluff. So I popped a blood vessel in my left wrist yesterday and my right wrist is bruised too so typing is lovely. Never pop a blood vessel. Especially in your hand or wrist. It sucks. Anyway please review (:**

**Disclaimer: Guess**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dinner with the Hosts

"What is this place?" I asked as we walked in.

"It's one of our favourite restaurants" one of the twins answered.

"I feel so underdressed" I looked down at my outfit. It was cute but not something I would normally wear and didn't even seem close to the standards for this place.

Before anyone could reply a waitress came up to us and brought us to our seats. I sat next to Mori and Honey was across from us. Thankfully Haruhi sat next to me so I didn't have to deal with any of the idiots.

I grinned when I saw her outfit. She had been forced into a blue knee length skirt and a white tank top with a light gray sweater over it. Extensions had been clipped into her hair and when she looked at me I saw they forced some makeup on her too. She had on a pair of white sandals that were similar to mine.

"I see you got attacked by the maids too" I smiled at her.

"Yeah I did. I don't know why they do this to us."

I looked over at Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki and saw that they were staring at us.

"They're so cute!" Hikaru started taking pictures.

"My precious daughters look so pretty! Haruhi you need to start dressing like a girl!" Tamaki squealed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned away from them so she was facing me instead.

Kaoru didn't say anything but his expression showed that he was thinking the same things as the other two.

"I'm going to guess this happens a lot?"

She sighed. "They are always doing something to get me to dress like a girl. I don't know why, it drives me crazy."

The waitress from before walked over. Quickly I glanced at the menu and ordered the first thing I saw.

I sat there and listened to everyone's conversations. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were arguing with Kyoya and Haruhi. Mori and Honey were talking about something that had happened at the dojo.

"Hey Mori, why don't you talk very much at school?" I asked. I had been wondering for a while but never got around to asking.

"I don't like talking around people. Opening up to them makes me vulnerable and I don't like that. Mitsukuni is the only person I've ever really talked to but I like talking to you too. I can trust you and I like how you can trust me." He answered, looking at me.

His answer made me happy. He trusts me, he can open up to me. I opened my mouth to reply when the food came. A salad with oranges and chicken was placed in front of me. It was huge. I looked over at Haruhi and saw she ordered a soup and some sort of meat, it looked like pork. There was no way she could eat all of that.

All of the talking at our table stopped for a few minutes as everyone ate. Mori had ordered spaghetti and meatballs. When he looked away I speared one and popped it into my mouth. I looked up and saw Honey had seen me. I smiled and put my finger up to my lips. He giggled.

Once the food began to disappear we all began to talk again.

"Hey Mori, your food is really good" I teased as I stuck my tongue out. He grinned and took some of mine.

"Hey Cathlene, your food is really good" he replied. That made me laugh.

As the other end of the table Tamaki and the twins were talking.

"I wonder how long it's going to take them to date." Hikaru said as he glanced over at Cathlene and Mori-sempai.

"Kyoya what do you think about it?" Tamaki asked his friend.

"I could care less as long as it doesn't affect business. I do know that Cathlene has been forbidden from dating him though."

The other boys stared at him. They knew not to question how he knew that, Kyoya had many ways of getting information.

"Does Mori-sempai know that?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think that she's told him directly but I think that he's guessed it."

"What are they going to do?" Tamaki looked worried for his friends.

"I don't know yet, we'll see once her father gets back though." Kyoya's evil smirk was unmistakable.

I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she was looking down at her empty dishes with satisfaction.

"How the hell did you manage to eat that much?" I was in awe. Haruhi was so small.

She just grinned.

Once everyone finished and the guys were done arguing over who was going to pay we finally piled into the limo.

"We should go to the park!" exclaimed Tamaki, his annoying yet adorable grin spread across his face.

"Park! Park!" chanted the twins.

Kyoya sighed. "We'll go to the park."

Soon we all arrived at the park Mori, Honey and I had been at last weekend.

"Race you to the swings" I told Honey. I gave him a second head start before sprinting after him.

As we swung I watched the rest of the club walk around.

Tamaki and Haruhi went to go get ice cream, the twins tagging along after them. Kyoya sat down on a bench and wrote in his ever present notebook. Mori was standing behind us pushing Honey. After a few minutes Honey jumped off of his swing and ran to get ice cream too.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Mori asked me. I nodded happily and stopped myself.

We wandered around the park, ending up at the trees we had climbed last week. I found a tree with a branch low enough for me to climb up on without Mori helping me.

"Would you mind looking away for a second? I want to climb the tree but I'm wearing a dress." I asked. This was one of the reasons I didn't wear clothes like this often. He nodded and turned around until I told him he could turn back around. He climbed up and sat next to me.

"I should have told you this earlier but you look beautiful" Mori said as he smiled at me. I almost died from happiness. I didn't respond but I grabbed his hand. It was rough and calloused but warm and gentle at the same time.

"I have to tell you something Mori." I turned to face him. "I don't think I told you this but my father has forbidden me from dating you. I'm not even supposed to be friends with you. But I don't want to do what he says. Especially not that. I like you Mori. As a friend and more than that."

He sat there and thought about something before responding. "I had guessed that. I don't want you to do something and get hurt Cathlene. I like you too. As a friend and more." He squeezed my hand as he paused. "You're one of the few people I know that I can actually talk to. You're special Cathlene. I don't know anyone as determined as you are. I can trust you. I don't know anyone who will have a conversation with me besides Mitsukuni and you are the only person besides him that I can be myself around."

We both leaned in. It was perfect this time. The moon was out and it was quiet except for a few birds calling goodnight and the crickets.

"Mori and Cathlene sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twins shouted. I jumped back, managing to hit my nose on Mori's head.

"God damn it you guys!" I shouted towards them. I brought my hand up to my nose only to find it was bleeding. "I'm going to kill them" I mumbled as I searched myself for a tissue.

Mori handed me one which I gratefully accepted. I held my nose until it stopped bleeding. Once I pulled my hand away Mori checked it.

"Well you didn't break it this time" he replied, sounding relieved.

"Good. It hurts really badly though." I went to climb down the tree. He stopped me and jumped down before reaching up and lifting me down.

"It hurts worse than it should because it's still broken. They take a long time to heal and it's still broken from before."

I hugged him. "Thank you Mori" I said as he hugged me back.

"For what?"

"Everything."

He kissed the top of my head. "Now we have to twins to kill" he murmured. I laughed and pulled away.

"We'll get them when they're not expecting it." I grabbed his hand and we walked over to the others who were waiting for us.

* * *

**Not my best chapter but oh well. I'm beginning to run out of ideas so if anyone has any suggestions for things later on in this story please tell me them! I have up to 21 written (aka the longest fucking chapter ever omg)**


	19. Punishment

**Here's chapter 19. I'm not really sure what to think of it. I feel evil doing all of this to Cathlene but I think it's all pretty accurate. Like it could happen. IDK anyway read away and please review! **

* * *

Chapter 19: Punishment

My second week of freedom was just as great as my first one. I hung out with Haruhi after school Monday and I went to the dojo with Honey and Mori Wednesday. The club came over to my house Thursday and that was interesting. But now it's Friday and my two weeks of fun are over.

"Listen Kyoya I can't be your stupid dog anymore. I have to go home today, I can't stay after school." The shadow king glared at me.

"You still haven't paid off of your debt."

"If I don't get home today before my father gets home I won't be alive to pay off my debt." I snapped. Before I left the club room I hugged Honey and gave Mori a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me.

"Good luck today. If you need help call Mitsukuni and I okay. I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt Cathlene." I got a kiss on the cheek before he let go.

"Bye guys, these two weeks have been a lot of fun!" I said before I left. As I walked out I glanced down at my watch. Shit, I was cutting it close. Father never told me when he would be home but if I wasn't home before him I was in a lot of trouble. I sprinted down the hallways and ran into the limo.

"Please hurry home" I ordered as I sat down and tried to relax. Deep breaths Cathlene. Breathe. It's okay. Remember, you're going to do what you need to in order to make him happy. You had your two weeks of fun. You can remember those as you try to figure a way out of all of this. Just breathe. We pulled up to the mansion and I shakily walked up the steps.

As I walked in a maid walked up to me. "You have been requested to go to your father's office immediately. I'll take your bag." She looked grim.

My heart raced with anticipation as I walked up the steps and down the hall to his office. I took one more deep breath before I opened the door.

Father was sitting in his chair, facing his desk.

"Hello father. How was your trip?" I tried to keep my voice steady and sound strong.

"My trip was very nice. How were your two weeks of freedom?" he asked coldly. My heart stopped beating.

"They were very nice thank you." My last two words were coated with sarcasm that I couldn't stop.

He turned around. "I have a surprise for you." His smile was completely false and his eyes were filled with evil.

"Follow me." He walked out of his office. He walked up the stairs and up to a room on the third floor. A silver key was pulled out of his pocket and I heard an ominous click as he unlocked the door. The door swung open and he shoved me in. I heard him follow and slam the door behind him. The room was completely white and I stumbled over a drain on the floor. Why did he need a room that had a drain in the middle of it?

His voice brought me back to the current problem and I cautiously turned around.

"I debated how I was going to punish you. Was I going to whip you or punch you or cut off a finger?" his smile screamed evil and I could almost see flames dancing in his eyes. "I decided to go with something simple. Most children of the Yakuza would be proud of this! This should be a reward! But because you're so rebelling I'm going to have start forcing all of this down your throat."

He proceeded to take off his shirt. His chest and arms were covered in tattoos and I figured if he turned around there would be more on his back. I understood why there was a tattoo on his neck. The amount of time it must have taken to get the hundreds of tattoos that formed the huge one that covered him showed his dedication.

Slowly he walked over to me and slapped me across the face once. The sound rung around the room and my face felt like it was on fire. "Why you won't just accept what you have makes me mad! You can't just carry the family name proudly! Why won't you just do what I ask you to?!"

There was a knock on the door. My father grinned at me before walking over and opening it.

"Cathlene, this is Hayato. He's my tattoo artist." Is that my punishment? A tattoo? Then again this will probably be a recurring punishment. By the time I can escape all of this I'll have a lot won't I?

"It's nice to meet you" I said sarcastically. I'm already in trouble so why try and avoid it anymore?

"Since you were out of the house for all two weeks, you are becoming friends with the boys I forbid you from and you tried to kiss one of them MULTIPLE times I'm thinking that something elaborate, maybe a tattoo that covers her back will be enough. Will you be up to it Hayato?"

"You've got the money, so I'm up for it" the man replied. "We'll have to split it up into segments, two or three hours at a time. If that's okay."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need." My father then smiled evilly at me before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Hayato walked over to one of the corners of the room and found a rope. Where the hell did that come from? He quickly attached it to a ring on the floor in one corner. What was he doing?

He walked over and grabbed my hair before dragging me over and throwing me on the floor. He expertly tied my hands up before repeating the process to tie up my feet. I was unable to move.

"So sweetheart, what kind of tattoo do you want?" his voice was scarier than my fathers.

There's no getting out of this now. Might as well get something I like.

"Can you do a cherry blossom tree?"

"Of course sweetheart. Now this is going to hurt a lot." He laughed. I heard him digging around in the bag he had brought. My shirt was untucked from my skirt and pulled up before he undid my bra strap.

Tears ran down my face as he drew on my back. It didn't hurt yet, it was just the fact that I was being forced by my own father to get a tattoo. Aren't parents supposed to forbid their children from getting one and punish them if they do?

After hours of agony Hayato stopped.

"I'm done for the moment but I'll be back in a few hours." He walked over to the door and opened. I saw a key in his hand as he slammed it shut.

I was locked in this room, tied up with my back burning with pain because my father was forcing me to get a tattoo.

His punishment I realized was worse than being beaten. This was permanent. This would mark me as part of Yakuza. He was forcing all of it onto me because I refused to listen to him, I refused to follow his rules and be who he wanted me to be.

Father had tricked me. He had gotten me to trust him. I was convinced he was so nice and I turned out to be completely wrong. Once I was comfortable he started to show his true colours. How did I not see through his act?

I fell asleep on the floor for who knows how long.

Smack! The sound and pain woke me up.

"Wake up sweetheart" Hayato purred.

As he set up to continue my agonizing tattoo I fumed with anger. That bastard had smacked my ass to wake me up. After he tied me up and has been torturing me.

He continued my tattoo. I heard the door open and slam.

"You're done for the day" my father said.

The pain in my back stopped for a minute until the different burning sensation followed.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Cathlene. I'm going to leave now, have a nice night."

Before I could argue or say anything he slammed the door and locked it. I was locked in this dark room tied up all night.

I wriggled around for a while but it was useless. I wasn't going to get out of this tonight. After who knows how long I finally fell asleep.

.

"Get up you pathetic bitch!" someone was yelling at me. I unwillingly opened my eyes to see Hayato standing above me and my father hovering by the door.

"Ready for day two?" my father snarled evilly as he left the room.

I looked up at Hayato. "Good morning sweetheart" he knelt down next to me, preparing everything as he did yesterday.

"Don't call me sweetheart" I spat at him.

He reacted worse than I thought he would. He grabbed my neck. "I'll call you sweetheart if I want to!"

My face stung for hours after that, he had smacked me harder than my father had yesterday. Today hurt worse than before. I was still sore and my back was tender from the needles but that didn't stop Hayato. He continued working on my tattoo ignoring all of my screams in protest. When he left for a break a maid walked into the room. She untied my feet and hands and made me stand up.

"You have five minutes to go the bathroom before you're brought back" she looked at me with regret on her face. I knew that she was being forced to do this and while I was grateful for it, I knew that she didn't want to be doing this. Once I walked out of the bathroom she dragged me back to the room and tied me back up.

"I'm sorry Miss" she said before closing the door. Knowing that she didn't necessarily want to do everything she was forced to made me feel a little better.

I wonder what Mori and Honey are going to do when they hear about this…? They're probably going to want to try and come after my father but that would be bad. I don't want them to get hurt. They're going to be beyond pissed. What would the host club do if they saw it? Tamaki and the twins would probably flip shit. Haruhi wouldn't say anything but she would look sorry and Kyoya would look at me before smirking and looking away, hinting he already knew about it.

Not knowing what it looked like was driving me crazy.

"Ready sweetheart" I heard. Hayato was back, great. Every time he began working it seemed to go by slower.

My father walked in once again and told Hayato that he was done for the day.

"How much longer is it going to take?" he asked before Hayato left.

"Three hours probably." He said before leaving.

"Well Cathlene, you have three more hours of this tomorrow. You will be locked in your room the rest of the day." He slammed the door shut once again.

My second night being locked in this horrible room was worse than the first. The ropes were cutting into my wrists and ankles. The tile floor was absorbing all of my body heat so I was freezing. Tears had begun to form a little puddle under my head and that made it all even worse.

Feeling my stomach eat itself kept me up almost all night. When I had been starving previously I didn't notice being hungry because I was so busy and in so much pain. Now the pain in my back is just driving me crazy but it's not enough to distract me. I finally drifted into a fitful sleep only to woken up by my father once again.

He didn't say anything today but I heard a "Hello sweetheart."

I hated both of them so much.

The pain from the needles distracted me from thinking about anything. It was the worst today, my back was completely sore. After an eternity it stopped.

"I'm done sweetheart." Thank god. I felt something being rubbed on my back but I realized that it was probably the salve put on tattoos when they're new.

All of a sudden he flipped me over onto my back so I could see up. Having my back hit the ground made it hurt even worse.

Before I could say anything or even process what was going on he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I squirmed and screamed, trying to get away from his wandering hands but it seemed to just excite him. My screams and attempts to escape became worse as I felt the buttons on my shirt being ripped apart.

Eventually my voice stopped working and I gave up. Tears never stopped streaming down my face as the unmentionable almost happened.

"Hayato you better be done by now" my father warned through the door and I was saved. Sort of. Why didn't he just come in? Or did he know what Hayato was up to?

"I'm done now, pay up." I heard an evil voice say. He had stopped and left the room, I heard my father's voice say a few things but I couldn't determine it all. I couldn't care.

"Now Cathlene, I hope all of this has been enough of a punishment. If you had listened to me none of this would have happened." Father called through the door and I heard him walk away before yelling at someone.

Gentle hands untied me and basically carried me out of the room and up the stairs. I slumped on the floor as I heard running water. Someone touched my shoulder and I screamed and scooted away.

"I'm here to help you Miss." I heard a voice say. Slowly I looked up and saw the maid who had brought me to the bathroom yesterday. I gave a little effort as she helped me up and into the tub.

Burning water made me feel a little better and I held myself up as the maid carefully bathed me, dried me off and dressed me in warm clothes.

Numbly I lay in my bed and cried.

"Your father must not learn of this okay Miss? I was given orders to bring you up here and leave you. He also said that you had to go to school tomorrow, he won't be home until tomorrow night but he has his ways so you'll have to go. I'm so sorry Miss, I'll leave now."

I nodded and opened my mouth. "T-thank you" I managed to croak and I heard her gently open the door and leave.

My body eventually ran out of tears and all my muscles cramped up from being curled up so tightly but I didn't move and fell into a fitful sleep as the sky eventually faded into black.

* * *

**Yeah I'm evil. **


	20. Pain

**I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations. I changed a lot so I hope its okay. I am sooooo so sorry for any stupid mistakes. I was trying to get this up as soon as I could but I pretty much had to rewrite it and now I have to change chapter 21 which is now chapter 22 and just yeah. It's 3:30 in the morning and I'm pulling an all nighter because I can't sleep and yeahhhhh. My keyboard is blue now because I was using my oil pastels for the first time in forever but I decided to put this up first because I get excited posting new chapters, I love seeing all of your responses and it's just fun! They motivate me and help me make this story better. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Pain

Monday morning I was woken by the same maid as last night.

"I'm sorry Miss but you need to get up. You're already late."

I groaned and opened my eyes. Sunlight bathed my room and everything outside looked beautiful. It disgusted me.

Slowly I climbed out of bed and towards my closet. My typical uniform lie there folded and clean. I couldn't wear it. It was dirty. No matter how many times it was washed it would never be clean. I would never be clean either.

As I began to dress I saw something on my back. My tattoo. I never looked at.

I awkwardly arched my back as I looked over my shoulder, trying to see it in the mirror.

A cherry blossom tree covered the left side of my back. The trunk went up the side and it expanded out to cover the top half of my back with gorgeous blossoms.

I wanted to hate it but I couldn't completely. It was too beautiful. Knowing that it was punishment and that father had forced me to get it made it easier. Knowing that Hayato and his dirty self had created something as pretty and artistic as made me mad. How could someone so vile make something so nice?

Pissed off and still as hurt as last night I put on the awful yellow dress that was my original uniform. It was hideous but it wasn't dirty. I put on my tights and boots before grabbing my bag which had my knife and phone it in.

I walked into the classroom causing everyone stare at me.

"You're late Mrs. Hirayama" my teacher snapped, obviously mad that I interrupted the lesson.

"I know, I'm very sorry" I said as I walked to my seat.

Unfocused I sat and looked out the window until lunch.

"Why are you wearing that awful dress again?" Hikaru asked as we stood up.

"Yeah you're other uniform looked so much better. And your hair is a disaster." Kaoru said and he reached out to put a stray piece in place.

I bit my lip to stop from screaming and quickly backed away, tripping over a desk. One of them went to help me up but I scooted away.

"Don't touch me" I practically screamed. Luckily the room was pretty much empty besides us. They all looked down at me odd and I stood up and brushed myself off. "Let's just go eat" I snapped and quickly ran out of the room.

When we got to lunch everyone was waiting for us. They all stared at me, waiting for me to tell them what happened. I debated who I was going to tell and what I was going to tell them.

"Hey Mori, Honey, could you guys come with me? I want to show you something." My voice shook a little when I said it. They both jumped up and followed me as I walked up to the abandoned music room.

"Cathlene what is it?" Honey asked. He sounded worried.

"Wait here for a second." I hesitantly walked into the changing room. I took a few deep breaths before I pulled down the top of my dress and grabbed a towel. I covered my chest, "Okay you guys can come in"

I tried to shake horrible memories and my new fear for men.

They both walked in and in the mirror I could see their faces. For a second they looked confused, then when they focused on my back they both looked beyond pissed.

"Who did this to you?" Mori asked in a strained voice, obviously trying to control his anger. I made them get out so I could fix my dress.

I walked out and was hugged by Honey. Being touched made me flinch. He looked up at me and went to back up but I took a deep breath and hugged him. It was just Honey. Breathe Cathlene. It won't do any good to panic now.

"This was my punishment. He told me he was debating on how to and he decided to do this. Since it's permanent. He's shoving my future down my throat. He's shoving the mafia at me and because I refuse to do what I'm told and meet his expectations he did this." I paused as I looked at them. Both faces had gone blank, Mori sat in a chair clenching his fists and Honey had let go and was standing next to him. "He had this awful guy name Hayato do it." I began to shake and fought to keep my voice steady and understandable. "They tied me up and locked me in a room until Sunday afternoon. He called me sweetheart a lot and…" I stopped talking and looked down. My voice was barely audible when I spoke "…and… before he left he kissed me and touched me…and" I began to cry. "The bastard..." the words were stuck in my throat, unable and not wanting to come out.

I fell on the ground and pulled my knees in, hiding my face in them. Tears soaked my tights as my body curled itself into a ball. I knew that this position wasn't the best when you're wearing a dress but I didn't care. Gently I was lifted off the ground and I restrained a scream as I was carried over to one of the couches. I sat in Mori's lap, my face buried in his chest as I had two weeks ago. Honey held my hands. As I lay there I realized thought that I was going to get them dirty. I was and touching them would ruin them.

Unconsciously I pulled my hands away and moved to the other side of the room. I found myself curled up in the corner. Good. I couldn't ruin them from here.

"Cathlene are you okay?" Honey asked me as the both looked over in concern and confusion. I hid my face in my knees as I had before and slowly rocked myself, trying not to panic. Footsteps became louder as they carefully approached me and a sob tore itself from my throat.

Gentle hands wrapped themselves around me once again and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"No" I whispered, "I can't touch you. I'm dirty. I can't ruin you." I struggled to remove myself from their arms but the stubborn third years refused.

'"Cathlene you are not dirty. You're not going to ruin us." Mori whispered. Honey kept his arms around me and eventually I calmed down. These were my friends. They're not going to hurt me. I can trust them.

We sat there for a long time. The bell rang but none of us bothered to move. I was tired from crying and worrying along with my fitful night filled with more screaming than sleeping. My breathing began to slow and Mori gently whispered "It's okay" to me repeatedly. Honey hesitantly began to rub my back and when I didn't react he continued to until I fell asleep.

Once Cathlene fell asleep the boys began to quietly talk.

"This is my fault. I told her to enjoy her two weeks of happiness and freedom and to then do whatever her father said until we could figure out a way to help her get away." Mori's voice was almost inaudible. He was beyond pissed at himself. He had let Cathlene get hurt. She was beyond hurt.

"This isn't your fault Takashi. This is her father's fault. He did this to her. Well he paid someone to do this to her. He is the one that hurt her. He is the one that forced all of this on her. I know that if you asked her if she regretted her two weeks of freedom should would say no. You know she had fun. Don't blame this on yourself." Honey said kindly but firmly. He was pissed beyond belief too. Knowing someone hurt his Cathlene, his good friend, his cousins love made him extremely angry.

The taller boy sat there for a while. It was only his lifetime practice of self-control that kept him sitting there, quiet. That and the sleeping girl still held in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to go punish her father and get revenge for everything that had happened. His hands twitched as if he was imagining the things he would do to them.

Honey sat there and watched his cousin. He too was having trouble controlling his rage. The anger he had inside him wanted to escape and bring hell onto the two men that did this to her.

The doors to the music room swung open and the rest of the hosts walked in talking loudly. They all stopped when they saw Cathlene curled up in Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's arms.

Honey slowly stood up and put his finger up to his lips before walked over to the preparation room, gesturing for them to follow.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked as he looked back into the club room.

"Well she was punished this weekend." He stated.

"How" both twins asked curiously.

"It's not my place to tell. If she wants you guys to know she'll tell you. It is terrible though. If I find out that any of you have been harassing her or digging around looking for an answer I won't hesitate to snap both of your arms." The short blonde seemed to have grown, all of them looked terrified of the older boy. "And don't any of you touch her!"

They all looked curiously back and forth from the older boy and the sleeping girl.

"She's going to have to move, we can't have her there during the club." Kyoya's voice snapped them all out of it. He lacked his usual smirk that suggested he knew everything and was proud of it. His mouth was drawn into a straight thin line as if trying not to frown and it said he knew and he was not happy.

Honey thought about it. They all had to act normal around her and avoid touching her to help keep her calm while she recover. And recovering would take a long time.

"Hey Kyoya, find out if her father is home okay"

If Cathlene wasn't home before her father was she would be in a lot of trouble, which was something she did not need.

Kyoya looked annoyed at being told what to do but he walked over to a table anyways and opened his laptop, beginning his search. Honey walked out of the room and over to Mori.

"We need to move her to the back room, we can't have her out here while the club is going on."

Mori nodded and carried her back, carefully putting her in the bed that Honey usually used for his naps.

"Her father won't be home until nine tonight" Kyoya called out. Good, that gave them enough time to get her home once she was awake.

The Host Club began, all of them entertaining their guests and acting like everything was normal.

I woke up in the preparation room for the host club. Oh shit. I need to get home now, father is going to kill me. I stood up and went to leave the room, only to be stopped by Haruhi. Why didn't I notice her in here?

"Don't worry, your father doesn't get home until nine, you have enough time." She told me, guiding me back to the bed and handing me a cup of tea and some cake.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Haruhi." She nodded before grabbing a tray with a teapot and cups and leaving.

"Is sleeping beauty awake?" one of the twins yelled. If they come back here I might kill them.

"Don't you dare" Honey snapped. I smiled slightly, I owed those two so much.

Finally the club ended. I walked out only to find all of the hosts sitting on two couches, waiting for me.

"Listen I'm not going to tell you guys about anything that happened. At least not right now, I need time to recover. I would like to say that I don't regret anything I did these past two weeks though."

And with that I walked out of the room and prepared myself to go home and face my father.

* * *

**So was this okay? I'm considering writing a short chapter about what Mori and Honey do when they get home and can unleash their anger. What do you guys think? I really am trying to make all of this realistic despite it being unrealistic if that makes any sense.**

**Does anyone have any ideas about what should happen next? I have the beach scene written though I need to change a lot but what's next? I'm getting writers block. I have the ending planned out though and I am pretty fucking damn evil. Just kidding, maybe. I've already changed it like 92283574986723 times and I'll change it another ****92283574986723 times.**

**Oh yeah, you guys should check out my other Ouran fic I'm writing. It is yaoi but it's KaoruxKaoru and HikaruxTamaki. I'm really working on adding detail and stuff and because it's a topic I have more than a fair share of knowledge on, it's pretty easy. Anyway read that one too! Last Hope. And I promise it gets better after the first real chapter. I'm probably going to rewrite that one.**

**Sorry, tired rambling. **


	21. Anger

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had writers block so this chapter is awful. This is more of a filler chapter, I'm sorry it's so short. Luckily I already have chapter 22 written but after that I'm out, and I'm running out of ideas. Shit shit shit shit. School starts monday so that's really going to make it harder. ANYWAY enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Guess**

* * *

Anger

"Takashi wait up!" Honey shouted, his short legs moving as fast as they could as he tried to catch up with his taller and faster cousin.

The minute the club meeting ended the older boys rushed out of the room, they had a lot to discuss. Honey knew that Takashi had been holding in his anger all day and needed to be somewhere he could let it out.

The two boys met up in the dojo. Mori had ditched his cousin so he could get home and release his pent up anger. When his cousin realized that he wasn't going to catch up he had called after him, telling him to meet at the dojo. He had merely grunted in reply and ran faster.

"You may begin your spar!" one of the Haninozuka family members shouted.

Mori knew he was no match for Mitsukuni but he didn't care. He wanted to be hurt, a punishment for his failure. He let Cathlene get hurt. His dear Cathlene.

"Takashi are you okay!?" Honey had kicked him across the room after he had frozen in place, mid spar.

Mori lay there on the floor, not moving or responding. That was when Honey realized how upset Mori was at himself.

"Let's go, okay?" the smaller boy had run over to his cousin and was beginning to drag him across the floor. Mori sighed and stood up, his cousin was too persistent to leave him be.

Honey led Mori to the courtyard sitting behind his mansion. "Talk." The boy demanded as he sat down on a bench.

"I let Cathlene get hurt. If I hadn't told her to disobey her father she wouldn't have had that happen. I hate myself for it! I let my Cathlene get hurt. I hate her father but nothing can describe the hate I have for that evil man. Once I found out who he is there's going to be a lot of trouble. He took something that wasn't his. It wasn't meant for anyone but the person she loves. He ruined her and because of it she's never going to be the same."

He paused and punched the tree he had been standing near. It hurt but he continued to punch it until he felt he could talk again.

"I know it's going to take her a long time to recover. And her tattoo, that's permanent. Her father forced HIS OWN daughter to get a tattoo. He marked her as part of the mafia! Never once did he consider that maybe she didn't want to become the head. Cathlene is strong and that's the only hope I have, maybe she will be able to recover. Today was hard for her, and I know the upcoming weeks will be too but she still trusts us. She knows who her friends are and maybe with our help she can escape from her father and the terrible future that lies ahead. We have to. I can't let her get hurt again."

Honey sat there and listened intently to his cousin. He felt the same way and if Takashi was going to get revenge, he would be right next to him. His cousin surprised him though, he was always a pessimist and towards the end of his speech he almost sounded positive. With everything he had seen and heard he knew his cousin loved her, and even if he didn't know it yet there was no way he would let her get away from him. Cathlene was special. His cousin trusted her, the only person besides himself. He talked around her and was even himself. Cathlene was special and they would do anything to save her.

"We won't let her get hurt again. Cathlene is strong and she's going to recover. It's going to be hard but she will. With our help she can find a bright future and be herself and be safe." He smiled up at his cousin who was looking down at him. Takashi gave a slight smile and picked up his cousin, putting him on his shoulders. He would never admit to wanting comfort but Mitsukuni would gather it.

The two boys walked (or were carried) to the Haninozuka mansion, both surprised at their ability to control their anger and explain their feelings. Cathlene had really changed them and they weren't sure if it was for the better yet.

.

My next few weeks were very hard. If it wasn't for Mori and Honey I'm not sure I would have been able to make it. I was afraid of pretty much every guy and I panicked every time someone touched me.

The two of them made me feel a lot better. They helped me realize that I was in fact strong, the fact that I was able to trust them my first day back was amazing. With that knowledge and their support, even though they were awful I was able to continue on and begin to recover over the next weeks.

* * *

**Okay yeah I know it's horrible. Please review and let me know what you think and if anyone has any ideas, please tell me! Thank you everyone who has read this far and stuck with this story**


	22. Beach Trip

**Hey guys, so I knew what I'm going to do and how I'm going to continue the story. One problem, school starts tomorrow (kill me) so I'm not going to have a lot of time to write and update, I'm so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 22: Beach Trip

"We're going to the beach Cathlene! And you're coming!" Tamaki screamed with happiness as he picked me up and twirled me around. I'm proud to say I didn't automatically try to recoil from someone's touch, then I realized it was Tamaki and I desperately tried to escape his clutch.

"I'm sorry but I don't go to the beach Tamaki" I managed to twist out of his death grip.

I rolled my eyes as the boy ran over to Kyoya. He got crazier every time I saw him.

"MOMMYYYYY tell her she has to come to the beach with us!" Kyoya sighed in exasperation.

"If you do we'll deduct your debt by one third." God dammit. I still needed to pay off my debt but we've had to get creative since I couldn't stay after school.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not going swimming!"

"Are you sure you want to go Cathlene?" Honey asked as he handed me a piece of cake. I knew he was thinking of my tattoo and how I couldn't wear a bathing suit along with my fear of the ocean.

"Not really but I'll go, if I can convince my father to let me." I sighed as I thought about what it was going to take to convince him.

School eventually ended and I got home. I took a deep breath and walked up to his office before knocking on the door.

"Come in" he called. Well he didn't sound pissed already, that was good.

"Hello father"

"How was school" He demanded as he turned around to look at me

"It was boring. I got detention for being rude to a teacher but I skipped it."

"That's good!" he smiled at me and for once it didn't seem so sarcastic. It has been two weeks since the tattoo and I have been doing everything I can to make him happy, which involves a lot of getting in trouble at school.

"I have been invited to go to the beach and I came to ask you if I could go."

His smile faded and he thought about it.

"This will be a good chance for me to show off my tattoo." I said, hoping it would help convince him.

He sighed, "Sure, you can go. But if you consider kissing one of those boys you will regret it, do you understand me?" You could tell if felt slightly bad about what Hayato did. Apparently he had had no idea but he wasn't happy when he found out, Hayato has fled the country since then.

"Yes father. Thank you so much!"

He just nodded and turned back around. I ran out of the room and up the stairs before he could reconsider his decision.

"Honey guess what!" I shouted over the phone

"What?"

"Father is in a really good mood and he said I can go to the beach!" I sounded really excited

"I thought you said you didn't want to go?"

"Well I didn't but now that I think about it I might have fun and the fact that he's letting me do something is huge!"

"Yay! We'll pick you up at five tomorrow."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah. Sadly." I giggled. Honey was really funny when he first wakes up. Everyone else is terrified of him but I don't find it scary. That and I'll be so tired that nothing will affect me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Honey!" I hung up the phone and skipped over to my closet. I didn't really understand why I was so excited, I hated the beach. No less I can't wear a bathing suit because of my tattoo, but I do know that I can call the twins and get them to bring me sundresses that will cover it.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I have a favor to ask of you"

"What is it Cathlene?" one of the twins replied

"I need you guys to bring me a few sundresses that will fully cover my back. Do you understand? My back gets burnt really badly at the beach so I need some that cover it."

I hoped my lie sounded convincing, I came up with it on the spot.

"You're asking us to actually bring you clothes?" whoever responded sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Yep, I know you guys are great with fashion and your mom is a fashion designer and I'm desperately in need of cute clothes" I gushed.

"Sure! Are you sure they have to cover your back?"

"Yes! You guys are the best, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I laughed at myself as I dug through my closet. I always said I hated wearing dresses but here I was asking the twins to bring me one.

Eventually my bag held a pair of pajamas, some clothes for the day if I changed out the dress, flip flops and a pair of sandals along with my red bathing suit and a few toiletries. Once I packed I quickly painted my nails red to match my hair and I was ready for the beach trip.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep even though I was excited for tomorrow.

.

"Cathlene! Time to wake up sleepy head!" I opened my eyes only to see Tamaki standing before me.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?"

"Well your father isn't home and I convinced the maids to not say anything about this. You wouldn't wake up when they tried so I'm here to bring you to the car!"

The energetic blonde grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed.

"Tamaki I need to get dressed!" I shouted but it was too late. Luckily I had decided to wear a t-shirt to bed instead of my normal tank top, so my tattoo wasn't revealed but my lack of pants would unnerve the blonde.

"Umm…. Cathlene… why don't you have pants on?" he sputtered as he turned as red as my hair.

"I don't wear pants to bed, you're lucky I decided to wear a shirt." I snarled but as I walked to my closet I laughed at his face. He was such an idiot.

When I walked out in a cute black jumper with and black ballet flats I found him scanning my bookshelf.

"A lot of these are English" he observed, unaware of my presence.

"Well I lived in America for sixteen years of my life so it makes sense" I responded and giggled when he jumped.

He turned to face me and observed my outfit, he likely found it inappropriate or something. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry for earlier…" he looked down and blushed again.

I laughed and grabbed his hand, "It's okay you idiot, just listen to me next time. Now we have to go before they kill us." I proceeded to drag him through my room, stopping to grab my phone and switchblade before dragging him down the stairs and to the limo.

"Took you guys long enough" one of the twins snapped, obviously annoyed from waiting.

"Sorry Cathlene was showing me her room." He responded before beginning to tell them everything he saw.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Honey who had a space around him, since he was still in a bad mood. Mori looked down at me.

"He is such an idiot"

Mori smiled at me and nodded. Of course he knew that, he's been dealing with him for a long time now. I shrugged and put my head on his shoulder, half asleep.

We eventually reached the beach.

"Remember you're here to entertain your guests, this isn't just a vacation" Kyoya warned as we pulled up in front of a mansion.

Once we got out of the limo and walked into the mansion the twins dragged me over to a room.

"If your evil maids are in here then I refuse to walk in."

"They're not! We're just showing you what we brought you."

We walked into the room. They didn't just bring me a few sundresses, they brought a whole wardrobe.

"What the hell you two?"

"We couldn't decide which ones we liked best and our mom offered to send all of these so that they would be here before we got here."

Of course they did. They dragged me over to a cute white dress with black polka dots all over it.

"We think that this one would be really cute. Especially with this underneath it." They pulled my red bikini out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you guys get that?" they didn't respond so I pushed them out of the room. "Get out while I change!"

They unhappily stood outside the door waiting for me.

I undressed and put on my red bikini before walking around and looking at all of the clothes. The dress they had picked out was my favourite. I walked over to grab it

"Cathlene are you done yet?" one of the twins asked impatiently as they opened the door a crack and looked in. Of course my back had been facing them when they did.

"What the hell!" the other twin shouted. Quickly I opened the door, pulled them in and slammed it shut.

"You guys CAN NOT tell anyone about it!" they just turned me around and looked at my tattoo. I attempted to keep myself calm, you can't cry Cathlene, and you can't freak out. Calm.

"Why do you have this Cathlene?"

I sighed. "This was my punishment. Father did it to mark me as part of the mafia and since it's permanent it was particularly evil." They didn't have to know the whole story, there was only so much the twins could be told.

"I know it's terrible that that happened, but this is really pretty." one of them said.

"Is this why you needed a dress that would cover your back?"

"Yes. You can't tell anyone!" I glared at them and I knew they understood my unspoken threat when they both nodded vigorously.

"We should hurry up, do you need help with your dress Cathlene?"

I sighed, why not, I have nothing to hide anymore. One of them took the dress off of the manikin and pulled it over my head. They quickly adjusted it and pulled my hair into two low pigtails, completed with black bows with white polka dots.

"You guys really like putting bows in my hair" I teased as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was really cute and when I turned around I saw it completely covered my tattoo. My black sandals were shoved on my feet. How were they finding all of my clothes?

"There! You look adorable! Now we have to go." They both grabbed one of my hands and pulled me out of the mansion and onto the beach where everyone already was.

I stood there and looked around for a minute. The hosts were all entertaining guests, the twins just joining into a game of volleyball. Waves crashed along the shore and when I looked at the water I saw that it was a beautiful dark blue compared to the bright blue sky. The sand was almost white and seashells were scattered everywhere.

"Hi Haruhi" I walked over to her. She was dressed in boy's clothes and sitting on a towel underneath an umbrella.

"Hey Cathlene! You look really cute."

I laughed, "This is the twins for you." She laughed with me as I sat down next to her.

As we sat there a slight breeze built up. It smelled and tasted of salt when I opened my mouth.

"I'm going to go walk along the beach, do you want to come with me?" Haruhi asked as she stood up. I nodded and followed her, after I slipped off my sandals.

We walked along the shoreline, I was extra careful not to let the water touch me. Our feet slipped in the always moving warm sand and my dress blew around in the breeze. It was peaceful and beautiful. Haruhi went to go catch shellfish with Honey and I stood there watching them and looking out in the ocean.

Someone wrapped their arm around my neck and pulled me back.

"Don't you dare scream. We'll hurt the others." a husky voice warned next to my ear. My instincts to fight were taken over by flashbacks of that night. The pressure on my neck began to choke me. Slowly and painfully I was dragged up the rock. We reached the top and I began to hyperventilate. The ground was so far away. Hayato. I hope I die first. What's going to happen? Please. Please don't let this happen. Please.

"Let her go!" I heard Haruhi shout. Robotically I looked over, trying to see where she was and what was going on. My vision was so blurry and my lungs screamed for air.

"Sure I'll let her go!" the boy holding me snarled. The pressure on my neck was lifted only to be replaced by rushing wind. I flew through the air and my screams were finally released. For a second I was free and I screamed and screamed only to be hit by sharp water. A wave caught me midair and a thousand needles dug into my skin as I was pulled under.

Silence overwhelmed me. A stream of bubbles escaped my mouth as I continued to scream, unable to process I was stuck in the ocean.

My floundering limbs struggled against the current and my heavy dress and brought me up to the surface. I gasped for air as I desperately fought to survive. It only took one wave to catch me and I was stuck in the never ending cycle of drowning and gasping and choking.

After an eternity I was released. My body finally stopped fighting and I sat there, slowly drifting. What was the point in living anyway? I released the rest of my air, closed my stinging eyes and lay back. Slowly I floated down towards death.

* * *

**I. Am. Evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - sorry I'm tired. But don't worry I only have to like completely rewrite the next chapter because I split it in half and changed everything, oops. Sorry guys but I hoped you liked it. Please review**


	23. Rescue

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School just started and yeah. Well I decided to try something new, writing in Mori's point of view. I like how this chapter turned out. I'm sorry it's so short but it's something and now I can write the next chapter easily. Enjoy and please review! (Btw sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I wrote this fairly quickly)**

* * *

Chapter 23: Rescue

Mori's POV

It was a typical host club vacation, just like every other day only in a different location. This time it was the beach and even though I tried to enjoy myself I couldn't. Not when Cathlene was sitting so close but yet so far.

She looked beautiful today. The dress she was wearing, which I assumed the twins gave her, flattered her petite yet still slightly curvy body. Her hair was in flowing curls tied into two pigtails that were carelessly being thrown around by the wind. She looked over at me and smiled. Why did I get butterflies every time she did that?

I had never before met a girl that I cared so much for. Every time she looked at me I got butterflies and I never got tired of looking at her face, memorizing every bit of it. Her big brown eyes warmed your heart and her nose was slightly crooked from recent events but still adorable. Her smile however was my favourite. A real smile from her wasn't very common, especially recently but every time she smiled at me I wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her and tell her I love her.

"Takashi look out!" my cousin shouted as a beach ball bounced off my head. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as girls squealed as he hugged me. Because getting hit with a beach ball hurt so badly. This trip was ridiculous.

Our long day continued and I was beginning to count down the seconds until the guests would leave and I could hug Cathlene and tell her how beautiful she looked.

Those next seconds though seemed to go by as slow as they could and I couldn't move fast enough. I had looked over to see if Cathlene was safe but she wasn't standing there watching Mitsukuni and Haruhi collect shellfish. Two obviously drunk college boys had staggered over.

Why won't she fight them? I thought as I began to process it all. One boy had caught her by surprised and pulled her back. Of course she couldn't fight back, she was frozen in fear.

My longs legs struggled against the sand as I began to sprint over. When I had reached the rock she was dragged up onto I found Mitsukuni halfway up it. Cathlene was gone and the girls that were up there, including Haruhi were cornered by the two boys.

I couldn't move fast enough, where was she? There was my beautiful girl, struggling in the ocean, the dress she was wearing restraining her movements.

The water was freezing when I dove in but I didn't care. I had to get to Cathlene, she couldn't swim in the ocean. She was terrified. The water was choppy and waves fought against me, slowing down my rescue.

She had disappeared in those giant waves and too far away I saw her caught in them, being tossed around like she was weightless.

Cathlene! She had given up. I swum towards the bottom as quickly as I could, wrapping my arms around the girl and pulling her to the surface. Swimming back with her lifeless body was even harder than it had been getting to her but after too long I had reached the solid sand.

Her body was cold and she didn't respond to any movement. When I put my ear to her heart, desperately listening for a heartbeat, I found a faint and slow beat. She was going to die.

I was running out of time now. No longer were the seconds dragging by, now my beautiful Cathlene's life was fading before my very eyes all too quickly.

Five minutes, ten minutes passed as I desperately tried to bring life back into her body. Her chest was bruised from the harsh movements and she had stopped breathing.

After too long the paramedics had arrived and I had been forced back. I sat lifelessly in the sand as I watched and waited. Their shouts had stopped making sense. Everything was muffled and everything that wasn't Cathlene began to blur away. Cathlene. I loved her so much. Why did it take me this long to realize that?

I heard one of the paramedics shout something. I began to listen again. "She's stable!" What? They quickly put her onto the gurney and raced across the sand. "We're taking her to the hospital" one of the men told us before they raced off.

"Takashi, she's going to be okay. Let's go to the hospital so you can meet her when she wakes up. Okay?" Mitsukuni reassured as he held onto my shoulders, forcing me to look up.

I nodded in relief. She was alive. Cathlene was going to live and I could tell her I loved her. Tears began to run down my face as I let it all sink in. She's okay.


End file.
